Entre raison et passion
by jochasam
Summary: Megan, une sincère fait le choix d'intégrer la faction des audacieux. Elle fait alors la rencontre d'Eric, leader des audacieux pour qui elle éprouve tout de suite une profonde antipathie mais qui semble avoir un intérêt particulier pour elle. Arriveras t'elle à lui résister mais surtout à défendre les valeurs auxquelles elle croit ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Ceci est la première fiction que j'écris. J'ai choisis Divergente car c'est une trilogie que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je souhaite partager avec vous l'histoire de Megan, une sincère ayant choisi de rejoindre les audacieux et de Eric, un personnage au caractère mystérieux et qui m'intrigue particulièrement.**

 **Je met cette histoire en rating T, bien qu'elle va certainement évoluer en M.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire (bon comme mauvais) pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'accepte également les idées car bien que j'ai une certaine trame en tête, rien n'est figé.**

 **Pour la publication, je pense publier minimum une fois par semaine, voir plus car j'ai déjà 2-3 chapitres d'avances qu'il faut juste que je retravaille un peu.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais étant nouvelles sur le site je n'ai pas de Beta. D'ailleurs pour les personnes intéressés, j'en recherche une ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Prologue

POV Megan

« Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre ? »

« Quelque chose se prépare. Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri »

« Mais attends Li' je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire »

« Tu es au courant que le système traque les divergents ? ». J'hoche la tête. « Et bien apparemment ils font bien plus que ça. Ils les éliminent. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a apparemment un complot contre les altruistes. Et si j'ai bien tout saisie, ce complot inclut les érudits et les audacieux ».

« Mais pourquoi » m'exclamais-je

« Parce qu'ils pensent que les altruistes ne devraient pas détenir le pouvoir. Car c'est également une des factions les plus faibles avec les fraternels. Tu dois faire attention Meg. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai raté mon initiation. J'ai découvert des choses. Je n'étais plus en sécurité » me chuchote t'elle rapidement.

« Comment ça tu n'étais plus en sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? »

Elle me fait alors un regard lourd de sens.

« Oh mon dieu. Tu es divergente. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis divergente. Je ne rentre pas dans le système dans le sens ou j'appartiens à plusieurs factions. On leur fait peur car ils ne peuvent pas nous catégoriser quelque part. C'est pourquoi, il faut qu… » M'explique t'elle alors qu'un bruit nous fait sursauter toutes les deux.

« Vite Meg, il faut que tu partes. On ne doit surtout pas te trouver ici. Cours » me presse t-elle.

« Quoi, mais attends, il faut que tu m'en dises plus ». Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Plus proche. Plus près. Beaucoup trop.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

POV Megan

Aujourd'hui à lieu la cérémonie du choix. Je vais devoir choisir entre rester dans ma faction d'origine, les sincères ou partir dans une autre faction.

Hier à eu lieu le test. C'est une sorte de simulation censée déterminer la faction qui nous convient le mieux. Mon test à révélé que j'étais audacieuse. Au fond, je ne suis pas réellement surprise. Bien que je ne me sente pas mal dans ma faction, il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose. Le frisson, l'adrénaline surement.

Pourtant j'ai peur. Pas de quitter ma faction d'origine ni même d'aller chez les audacieux. Plutôt de la réaction de ma famille. I ans, ma grande sœur, Lydia a choisi de rester dans la faction des sincères. Mais elle n'a jamais terminée son initiation. Un matin, elle avait disparue, laissant derrière elle un mot nous expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, et elle est partie. Elle a rejoint les sans factions. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis. Elle a créé un immense vide en moi. Li' et moi on était super proche. C'est la grande sœur dont tout le monde rêve. Toujours là pour moi, à me conseiller, elle a également joué le rôle de parent pour moi. En effet, ma mère et mon père sont tous deux leaders de la faction et juge. Ils ont donc un rôle très important dans notre système. Bien qu'on n'ait jamais manqué d'amour de leur part, ils n'étaient pas forcément les parents les plus présents qui soient.

Enfin bref. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça. J'ai eu 16 ans il y a un mois. Je suis donc maintenant une adulte aux yeux du système. Brune, les yeux verts clairs, je suis plutôt menue en taille (1m60). Globalement pas le physique d'une audacieuse. Malgré tout, je suis extrêmement sportive. J'ai pris l'habitude depuis toute petite d'aller courir tous les matins et de grimper aux arbres. Un vrai petit singe comme dirait Li'.

« Megan, dépêches toi on va être en retard » me crie ma mère depuis le salon.

« J'arrive » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je dévale alors les escaliers et m'arrête dans un dérapage devant la porte d'entrée. Mes parents me regardent d'un air ému. Ils savent que je vais partir. Ils l'ont toujours su. Pourtant ce n'est pas des reproches que je lis dans leur regard, mais plutôt une profonde fierté.

Dans la salle ou se déroule la cérémonie du choix nous sommes répartis par faction. Jeanine Matthews leaders en chef des érudits nous fait un discours sur l'origine de notre système et l'importance du choix que nous allons faire maintenant. Marcus Eaton, leader des altruistes nous appelle un par un.

« Jimmy Andrew »

Un jeune homme audacieux s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers la coupe. Il s'entaille la paume profondément et …

« Audacieux »

Les noms défilent, j'en perds le compte jusqu'à ce que mon nom soit appelé.

Je jette alors un dernier regard à mes parents et m'avance vers les coupes. Je ne grimace même pas quand la lame entaille ma paume. Je suis sur de moi et de mon choix. Confiante envers mon avenir je tends ma main au dessus de la coupe des audacieux et laisse mon sang couler sur les charbons ardents.

« Audacieuse ». Une acclamation répond à l'annonce de Marcus. Ce sont les audacieux qui crient et m'applaudissent. Un grand sourire pourfend mon visage et je m'avance vers ma nouvelle faction, sentant un pic d'adrénaline parcourir mon corps. Ca y'est. J'y suis.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les audacieux comment à courir hors de la salle, et je les suis, heureuse du sentiment de liberté qui me parcoure les veines.

Ils escaladent les poteaux qui mènent aux rails, et je les imite bientôt, pressés de rejoindre le siège des audacieux pour découvrir l'endroit ou je vais passé ma vie.

Arrivé sur les rails, je vois le train arriver vers nous à vive allure et je constate alors avec horreur qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter. Et qu'on va devoir le prendre en marche. Logique, ou pas.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'élance à la suite des autres novices afin de montrer dans le train. Au moment ou ma main accroche la poignée, je dérape et manque m'étaler sur le sol quand un bras musclé me relève précipitamment et me jette sur le sol du wagon. J'ouvre alors les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience avoir fermé et constate que je suis dans le train. Je remarque alors que je suis toujours aggripé au bras qui m'a tiré de ce mauvais pas et relève rapidement la tête.

« Merci » souris-je à un garçon, brun les yeux bleus. Beau. Sexy. Avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

« Mais de rien charmante demoiselle. Je m'appelle Jimmy. Et toi ? » Me demande t'il.

« Megan. Enchanté ou plutôt soulagé de pouvoir faire ta connaissance » rigolais-je.

« Sincère ? »

« Non. Audacieuse. Ah moins que je me sois trompée de chemin ?!» Me moquais-je.

« Donc sincère. Et bien je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ».

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un audacieux nous crie de sauter. Sauter. Comment ça sauter ?

« Prépare toi, on a que quelques secondes » m'explique Jimmy en me prenant la main.

Avec même que je puisse réaliser ce que je suis entrain de faire, Jimmy me tiens toujours la main et nous sautons du train – en marche dois-je le rappeler ? – pour atteindre en douceur le sol pour lui, et avec fracas pour moi. Ma veste de tailleur blanche et noir ne survis pas au choc puisque je m'entaille le bras.

Le nez par terre, j'aperçois alors une ombre au dessus de moi. Je relève doucement la tête et j'aperçois alors l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Alors la sincère, on a besoin qu'on nous tienne la main ? » me demande t'il avec un sourire malveillant. J'ai dit sexy ?!

« Non pas du tout, j'avais juste peur de perdre mon chemin » lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Je vois son regard s'assombrir - encore si possible - jusqu'à ce qu'il monte sur le rebord du toit.

« Novice. Je m'appelle Eric. Je suis votre leader. Pendant toute la durée de votre initiation, je serais également l'un de votre instructeur. Si vous voulez rejoindre notre faction, il va falloir … » nous souris t-il menaçant, « il va falloir sauter ».

« Comment ça sauter ? Et comment ça si nous voulons rejoindre la faction ?» demande un transfert érudit.

« Cela veut dire que notre siège se trouve en bas et que si vous être trop lâche pour sauter, vous finirez comme des sans factions » nous toise t'il dangereusement.

« Il y a quelque chose en bas pour nous rattraper ? » chuchote une altruiste timidement.

Pas assez chuchoté car Eric s'approche lentement d'elle « Tu as peur Pète-sec ? »

La fille ne répond pas.

« Bon on a pas toute la nuit, qui saute en premier ? »

Nous nous regardons tous dans les yeux, du moins pour les transferts. I érudits, 1 altruiste, 2 fraternelles et 2 sincères. 8 audacieux. Les natifs audacieux sauteront en dernier. Je prend alors une profonde respiration et m'avance d'un pas.

« Moi »

« Une sincère ? Veux tu que je te tienne la main ? ». Eric hausse un sourcil en longeant mon corps du regard.

J'escalade le rebord et regarde en bas. Je ne vois rien. Enfin si un trou. Mais avec rien au bout.

« Non merci, sans façon ». Je lui sourie sardoniquement et saute.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ». J'atterris sur un grand filet mais fait plusieurs rebonds avant d'être stabilisé. Tête ? Ok. Bras ? Ok. Jambe ? Ok. Je suis en vie.

« On t'a poussé ? » me demande un homme en m'aidant à sortir du filet. Grand, brun, baraqué (ils sont tous comme ça ou quoi ?)

« Non »

« Ok. Ton nom ? »

«Megan»

« Moi c'est Quatre. Première sauteuse : Megan »

Quatre ? Comme le chiffre. C'est quoi ce nom sérieux ?

« Bon maintenant que vous avez tous sauté », il fait un pause comme si ce fait l'attristait réellement « je vais vous expliquer les règles. Les natifs et les transferts seront séparés pendant toute la durée de l'initiation. Les natifs avec Lauren. Les transferts avec Quatre et moi. Nous allons évaluer vos capacités physiques et mentales. A l'issue de chaque épreuve, 2 d'entres vous seront éliminés et finiront sans faction »

« Quoi ? Mais on nous avait rien dit » s'exclame un sincère, Paul si j'ai bien compris.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais choisi une autre faction si tu avais su » lui demande Eric en lui jetant un regard noir. « Vous nous avez choisis. Maintenant c'est à nous de vous choisir. Nous ne prendrons que les meilleurs et les plus forts d'entre vous. Pour ceux qui ont peur vous pouvez partir des maintenant ». Il nous toise alors d'un regard glacial mais personne ne souffle mot.

« Bien, suivez Quatre, il va vous montrer vos dortoirs ».

On commence à s'avancer vers Quatre, quand je sens soudain une main agripper fermement mon bras et me projeter contre le mur.

« Si jamais tu ouvre encore ta gueule et me manque de respect, grande gueule, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter, c'est clair ? ».

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux sans répondre. Il me tord alors le bras et réitère sa question. « J'ai dit est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui oui. Très clair ». Je baisse les yeux. A ce moment il émane une aura dangereuse de lui.

« Bien. Alors va rejoindre les autres. » Il me pousse de sorte à ce que je rejoigne le reste du groupe qui m'a déjà devancé depuis un bon moment.

« Au fait, joli le soutien gorge, grande gueule » me souris t'il perversement.

Sans répondre mais en rougissant fortement à la vue de mon soutien gorge noire à dentelle qui dépasse de mon chemisier – très certainement le résultat de ma chute de toute à l'heure - je m'empresse de rejoindre les autres. Je sens que mon initiation va être très longue. Surtout si Eric est aussi sombre et pervers qu'il n'y parait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 **Bonjour,**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth.**

 **Je poste le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Avant tout, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et les éventuelles répétitions. Je n'ai pas encore de Beta et j'espère en trouver une rapidement (bien que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement du site) pour que se soit plus agréable à lire pour vous.**

 **Mes chapitres vont s'allonger. Pour l'instant, je pose un peu le contexte mais je vais distiller ça et là des petites informations pour vous aider à comprendre le prologue.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Courtney Ackles : Merci pour ta review. Oui ne t'inquiète pas mes chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure de l'histoire pour devenir de plus en plus long. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Nanao34410 : Merci pour ta review. Le prologue est volontairement court. En fait, j'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écriture et je me suis rendue compte que j'en disais trop à chaque fois, ce qui cassait un peu l'intérêt de l'histoire. J'ai donc décidé d'en dire le moins possible mais en essayant de donner quand même l'envie de venir lire l'histoire. J'espère que mon histoire t'intriguera toujours autant par la suite alors**

POV Eric

Alors que je suis sous la douche, j'entends quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte. Je coupe l'eau, entoure mes hanches d'une serviette et me dirige vers la porte afin de voir qui est celui ou celle qui a décidé de venir me faire chier de bon matin.

« Quoi » aboyais-je en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

« Tu es en retard. Les novices vont pas tarder à arriver ». Quatre. Il n'y a que lui pour oser venir me déranger directement chez moi. On a une relation particulière lui et moi. Anciennement ennemi, il m'a sauvé la vie, il y a un an alors que l'on était attaqué par des sans factions. Trop occupé à empêcher une audacieuse de basculer dans le vide, je n'ai pas vu ce semblant d'homme essayer de me poignarder. Si Quatre n'était pas intervenu je serais certainement mort. Oh ne croyez pas que je lui suis tombé dans les bras. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Non, au contraire ma haine envers lui n'a été que plus forte. Lui devoir la vie était quelque chose d'insupportable pour moi. Puis, petit à petit la haine c'est transformer en indifférence, et l'indifférence en respect. C'est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami maintenant. Enfin ami, c'est vite dit …

J'ai tout juste le temps de me positionner debout sur le rebord de l'entrée du siège des audacieux avant de voir arriver à vive allure le train qui amène les novices. Alors que je les observe descendre du train, je constate que Jimmy, un natif audacieux prometteur tient la main d'une fille brune pour l'aider à ne pas se fracasser contre le sol. Un échec d'ailleurs d'après ce que je vois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de lui faire une remarque de mon cru. Quand je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller en se posant sur moi, je ne peux retenir un élan d'égo. Je vois à ses yeux qu'elle me trouve à son gout. Mais dommage pour elle, je ne touche pas aux novices et encore moins aux novices transferts.

Elle me surprend par sa réponse. Elle a du courage la petite. Sauf que je ne supporte pas les grandes gueules. Enfin, au vue de son petit gabarit je ne pense pas qu'elle passera la première étape de toute manière.

Je retourne m'installer sur le rebord et commence l'habituel discours que je leur réserve à chaque fois. Bien évidemment quand viens le moment de sauter, comme toujours, je lis la peur dans leurs regards. Pitoyable. Et ça veut devenir audacieux.

La sincère – grande gueule – me surprend une nouvelle fois en se désignant première. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire une remarque sarcastique à laquelle elle répond d'une manière assez hautaine qui me déplait considérablement. Très bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec elle et que je la remette rapidement à sa place. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps son insolence. Je souris tout seul d'un air mauvais en m'imaginant lui faire la frayeur de sa vie.

Quand je vois les transferts rejoindre Quatre pour visiter les lieux et aller aux dortoirs, je me dis que c'est le moment propice pour avoir une petite discussion avec grande gueule. J'agrippe alors fermement son bras – je dois sans doute lui faire mal, et c'est tant mieux – et je la projette contre le mur, profitant de son inattention pour parcourir son corps des yeux. Menue, brune, elle a une belle poitrine bien dessinée. On aperçoit d'ailleurs son soutien gorge –noir à dentelle ... agréable – qui dépasse de son chemisier.

« Si jamais tu ouvre encore ta gueule et me manque de respect, grande gueule, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter, c'est clair ? ». Je la regarde alors dans les yeux –d'un profond vert clair- et quelque chose chez elle m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre, bien que je sache avec certitude que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant j'ai la sensation distincte que quelque chose chez elle devrait me faire penser à quelque chose de très important, ou quelqu'un et que je loupe quelque chose de majeur.

M'interrompant dans mon monologue interne en me promettant de découvrir ce qui m'échappe, et voyant qu'elle ne me répond pas, je lui tords le bras et réitère ma question. Elle couine un petit oui oui très clair, et je ressens alors sa peur. Bien, elle semble commencer à comprendre que je ne plaisante pas et que je peux être très dangereux.

Je lui demande alors de rejoindre les autres –sans manquer de la pousser au passage – et c'est là que je remarque son cul, qui bien qu'il soit caché sous un pantalon ample, me semble exquis. Je ne peux alors pas m'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion sur son soutien gorge. Et si j'en crois la réaction très masculine qui se fait ressentir dans la zone sud de mon corps, en voyant ses joues rougis, je pense que je vais fortement apprécier de la voir dans les tenues typiques des audacieuses. Débardeurs et pantalons moulant afin de nous permettre de nous battre plus aisément.

Je décide alors d'aller passer la soirée à la fosse, chose que je fais rarement afin de trouver une jolie audacieuse qui écartera gentiment les cuisses. Et je sens d'avance que c'est deux yeux verts que j'imaginerais pendant que je pénétrerais les cuisses de ma future compagne d'un soir.

POV Megan

Alors que Quatre nous fait visiter les lieux - la fosse lieu de vie des audacieux, le réfectoire, les salles d'entrainement, de contrôle - je fais la connaissance de Liam et Johanna, deux transferts érudits qui semblent avoir la langue bien pendu. En quelques secondes, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux.

« Tu savais que la probabilité pour qu'une personne tombe dans le gouffre, en comptant le nombre de passage et la largueur de la passerelle est de 0.38% par semaine ? » demande Johanna.

« Tu savais que n'étant plus dans ton ancienne faction, tu n'es plus obligés de parler en probabilité ? » lui répondis-je avec en souriant largement.

« Laisse Megan, c'est normal. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'étaler sa science » rigole Liam.

« Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Qui s'amusait en cours à établir des probabilités sur les actions de telles ou telles personnes ?!»

« Attends, moi ce n'est pas pareil, je le faisais pour … »

« Vous êtes en couple ? » l'interrompis-je

« Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! En couple avec lui ? »

« En couple avec cette folle ? »

Je rigole devant leur réaction et me promet de suivre l'affaire de près. Car au vue de leur comportement, ils sont définitivement et irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre même s'ils semblent ne pas vouloir l'admettre.

Quatre nous stoppe dans nos pitreries en nous présentant notre dortoir mixte. Fille ET garçon. A tous. Commun.

Ais-je mentionné le fait que c'était Fille ET garçon ?

« Au vue de vos réactions, je sens que vous allez ADORER les douches » nous fait Quatre avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

OH MON DIEU. C'est une blague ? Un sketch ? Un genre de bizutage ? Oui, non ?

Je me tourne vers Quatre, m'attendant presque à ce qu'ils nous disent – je vous ai bien eu- mais non, il ne le fait pas. Donc ce n'est pas seulement dortoir Fille ET garçon mais c'est également salle de bain Fille ET garçon avec plusieurs douches communes et WC SANS rideau. Tuez-moi. Maintenant. Je suis toujours vivante ?

Après avoir déposé nos affaires, choisis nos lits – j'ai Liam d'un coté avec Johanna à sa droite et Sébastien -un transfert érudits également – à ma gauche.

« Si tu as peur la nuit, ou tout simplement froid, mon lit est juste à coté » me dit d'ailleurs le fameux Sébastien avec un grand sourire séducteur.

« Hum, oui j'y songerais. Mais ça devrait aller »

« Eh, toi la pète sec tu dégage de là. Tu risques de m'infecter avec tes microbes de futures sans faction » gueule Marc à Sarah, la pète sec en question. Apparemment, elle a choisi un lit près de Marc, ce qui ne semble pas convenir à ce dernier. Quand je le vois pousser Sarah sur son lit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir entre eux.

« C'est ta faction d'origine qui te rend aussi con ou c'est juste une tare chez toi ? »

« Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prend salope ? »

« Hum non. Mais par contre, ce que tu peux savoir c'est à quel point je t'emmerde profondément ».

Il s'approche de moi prêt à me frapper, quand Raph et Liam s'interposent entre nous trois.

« OK, ok on se calme. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous cognez dessus plus tard si j'ai bien compris nos instructeurs » soupire Raph, un transfert fraternelle.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Liam emmener Sarah à coté de Johanna afin qu'elle prenne le lit libre à coté d'elle.

« Elle a raison, calme toi Marc. On aura tout l'occasion de lui faire sa fête plus tard à cette pouffiasse » ricane Julia, une transfert érudit elle aussi. Ils viennent tous des érudits ou quoi ? Elle est si pourrie que ça leur faction ?

« Au vue de la façon que tu as de mettre tes seins sous le nez de Marc, je pense que la pouffiasse ici c'est toi ».

« Je vais te tuer sale … » rugit Julia en se jetant sur moi, avant d'être intercepté par Patrick, ENCORE un érudit.

« Arrête Ju', tu vas avoir des ennuis. Attends qu'on soit seul »

« Méfie-toi d'eux » me chuchote à l'oreille Raph.

« Ouais, ils semblent t'avoir pris en grippe. Mais t'inquiètes, on sera là. On ne peut pas les blairer ces trois là avec Liam, donc on se fera un plaisir de t'aider à les rétamer ».

«Merci Johanna, mais je n'ai l'intention de rétamer personne. Et je n'ai pas peur d'eux » lui souris-je.

A la cafétéria, on décide d'aller s'assoir à coté de Quatre et d'une fille blonde au visage avenant.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Tris. Je m'occupe de la sécurité de la ville dans la zone des sans factions».

« Bonjour, moi c'est Megan, lui c'est Liam, elle Johanna, Sarah, Raph et Sébastien. Novices, en cours d'initiation ».

Tris rigole et regarde Quatre, qui bien qu'il ait esquissé un sourire, ne nous regarde pas.

« Merci Megan d'avoir pris ma défense toute à l'heure. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi qui vient de chez les altruistes. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de comportement ».

« Je t'en prie Sarah, mais il va falloir que tu te défendes toute seule après, car on sera pas toujours là. »

« En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi, car nous chez les fraternels on se sert les coudes ».

« Tu n'es plus chez les fraternels Raph, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. C'est pareil pour vous tous. Vous êtes des audacieux maintenant. Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de vos anciennes factions. La faction avant les liens du sangs » nous coupe brusquement Quatre.

On acquiesce tous, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant à Li'. Ou est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Que cherche t'elle à cacher, car c'est bien ça la vraie raison de son départ, non ?

Nous finissons le repas dans une ambiance bonne enfant et décidons d'aller chez le tatoueur car Liam, Johanna, Sébastien et moi voulons nous faire tatouer.

Je décide de me faire tatouer une plume avec des oiseaux qui s'envolent sur le devant de l'épaule coté torse, au niveau de la proéminence de l'os. Et des espèces de tribales partant de l'aine et remontant sur ma hanche jusqu'au sein. On pourrait presque le confondre avec des flammes, symbole des audacieux.

Liam se fait tatouer une immense flamme dans le dos, Johanna une flamme dans le cou et le symbole des érudits sur son omoplates et Sébastien un grand tribale remontant du dos jusqu'au devant des épaules.

Alors que je vois l'encre dessinée des formes sur ma peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Eric, aux tatouages que j'ai entraperçus, et me demande s'il en a d'autres ailleurs. Je me gifle mentalement au moment ou l'image d'un Eric torse nu apparait dans ma tête. C'est un connard. Point. Et de toute manière, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne s'intéressera surement pas à une fille de 16 ans, lui qui en a 22 et qui peut avoir toutes les filles dans son lit.

Le tatoueur m'interrompt dans mes pensées – sauvée – et me dit qu'il a terminé.

Enthousiasmés par nos tatouages, nous remontons au dortoir nous coucher, afin d'être assez reposé pour la journée de demain, qui je le sens, sera éprouvante. D'autant plus si Eric est présent, car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens au fond de moi que je dois absolument garder mes distances avec lui. Je vais donc devoir prendre sur moi et me faire toute petite, mais surtout ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 **Bonjour,**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth.**

 **J'espère que le début de l'histoire vous donne envie de lire la suite. J'essaie encore de m'améliorer. D'ailleurs, s'il y a une bêta qui serait intéressée pour corriger l'histoire, c'est avec grand plaisir ^^**

 **Je passe l'histoire en rating M à partir de maintenant.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, même s'il n'y a pas de review. Je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si c'est des critiques, c'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer. Et si vous avez des idées, ou des demandes, je suis preneuse. J'ai la trame en tête mais rien n'est figé**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Courtney Ackles : Merci pour ta review. Des confrontations, il y en aura bien d'autres encore. D'autant plus que Megan n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.**

 **Nanao34410 : Merci pour ta review. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose effectivement, mais je t'en dis pas plus -)**

POV Megan

Je me réveille en sursaut au son atroce d'une casserole tapant sur une barre métallique. Je me relève péniblement pour voir Quatre avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une casserole à la main. J'aperçois Johanna par-dessus Liam se frotter les yeux d'un air complètement endormi. Je ne suis apparemment pas la seule à avoir du mal à me lever le matin.

Je me focalise sur Quatre qui nous explique comment va se passer la journée.

« Aujourd'hui je vais évaluer votre endurance physique et votre force. Ce matin, nous commencerons par un entrainement au combat puis nous nous entrainerons au lancée de couteau. Vous avez 30 minutes à partir de maintenant pour vous préparer et mangez avant de venir me rejoindre dans la salle d'entrainement. Celui ou celle qui aura ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, commencera par me faire 100 pompes. Vous êtes prévenus ».

« Bon, bah je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se bouge alors » nous dit Liam avec un grand sourire.

« Qui prend la douche en premier ? Ah non c'est vrai, on se douche tous ensemble. Ils doivent avoir un sérieux problème avec l'exhibitionnisme » rouspète Johanna. Définitivement pas du matin donc.

« Oh allez, jojo, tu es chez les audacieux ! »

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux être d'aussi bonne humeur à 7h du matin Liam ? » soupirais-je.

« Ça ma vieille, c'est un secret ».

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les douches sentant une certaine appréhension à l'idée de me dénuder devant les autres. Je ne suis certes pas particulièrement pudique, mais bon, il y a une limite quand même. En entrant dans la pièce, je constate avec horreur que Marc et Patrick sont entrain de se laver. Heureusement, on ne voit rien de particulier car les baignoires sont assez hautes. On aperçoit juste le haut des épaules et la tête.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir ce qui a l'air de fortement amuser cet abruti de Marc.

« Bah alors, la sincère, peur de voir des hommes ? » ricane Marc

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle doit avoir peur, elle en avait pas des comme ça chez elle »

« Non, vous avez entièrement raison. Chez moi, j'en avais des VRAIS. Pas des déchets comme vous » leur répondis-je, retrouvant toute ma morgue d'un coup.

J'entends un véritable éclat de rire derrière moi et en me retournant je vois Johanna, Liam et Sébastien plié en deux. Je les rejoints, étant de bien meilleur humeur d'un coup.

Johanna et moi nous arrangeons pour nous déshabiller sans que l'on nous voit et plongeons avec délice dans l'eau …froide. L'eau est froide. Pas chaude, pas tiède, froide. En fait je crois que je viens de comprendre. Ils cherchent à nous tuer. C'est ça. C'est une faction de psychopathe en puissance. Rien d'étonnant à ca, quand on y pense, en voyant le leader qu'ils ont.

Totalement obnubilé par mes pensées, je ne vois pas Marc approcher ce qui me fait littéralement faire un bon en sentant deux mains ce poser sur mes épaules. Je pousse un cri, digne d'une folle hystérique et commence à l'incendier.

« Ne me touches pas espèce de bâtard ! »

« Joli sein sincère. Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Je me demande d'ailleurs quel effet ça me ferait de les toucher » dit il en approchant sa main de mes seins.

« Dégages de la Marc, et ne t'avises pas de la toucher » crie Liam en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers lui seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Ils ont globalement la même carrure, je me demande donc lequel aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Mais je m'arrête très vite en repensant aux propos de Marc.

« Je sais en tout cas ce que ça me ferait à moi : un profond dégout et une envie de vomir ».

« Il faudrait se dépêcher sinon on va être au retard » intervient timidement Raph. Décidément, il se croit toujours chez les fraternelles à vouloir éviter à tous prix les conflits.

« Allez viens Patrick, on se casse il n'y a plus rien à voir ici » rigole l'autre connard.

« Ça va Meg ? » s'inquiète Liam.

« Oui. Merci d'être intervenu »

« T'inquiète, même si je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, on se serre les coudes ».

« Je suis entièrement d'accord » répondis-je.

On se regard alors, Johanna, Liam et moi d'un air complice. Je pense que je viens de définitivement trouver deux alliés précieux en eux.

On arrive à la salle essoufflé, car on a du courir pour être à l'heure. Quatre nous lance un regard noir, encore 30 secondes et on était bon pour faire des pompes.

La salle est immense. Elle est composée en son centre d'un grand ring, destiné à accueillir les combattants avec autour, des sacs de boxes, des bancs de musculation, tapis de course et bien d'autres appareils. Clairement une salle de torture pour quelqu'un de pas sportif.

A 7h30 pile, Quatre nous explique comment va se dérouler la séance. On va apparemment devoir s'entrainer sur les sacs, afin d'apprendre à nous positionner et à donner de puissants coups. Mais avant, il nous demande de faire 15 tours de salle en courant afin de tester notre cardio et notre souffle.

On se met donc tous en route, et je commence les tours par de petite foulée. Au bout du 4 tours, je commence déjà à sentir mes muscles se crisper sous l'effort, et mon souffle devenir erratique. Au 6ème je vois Sarah en nage, qui peine visiblement à tenir la distance. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je suis dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Johanna est à coté de moi, et je sens qu'elle est dans le même état. Elle a le visage crispé par l'effort, mais me fait un petit sourire quand elle voit que je l'observe. Liam, Sébastien et Raph nous ont distancés et cours plus loin devant nous. Ils n'ont pas l'air plus que ça fatigué bien que je pense que Raph ne va plus tenir longtemps. J'accélère l'allure, après un ordre impérieux de Quatre et prie silencieusement pour trouver mon second souffle. La pression, le challenge et la fatigue ne m'aide pas à retrouver la plénitude que j'ai habituellement quand je cours.

11ème tour. Mes jambes tremblent, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une essoreuse. Je sens mes cheveux se coller à mon visage et une goutte dégouline le long de mon dos. 12ème. J'ai mal. Je veux mourir mais je continue tout en accélérant encore l'allure. Je commence à creuser un écart avec Johanna qui avance de plus en plus lentement. Sarah a abandonnée. Elle marche plus qu'elle ne courre. Marc et Patrick sont en tête avec Liam et Sébastien. Marc et Liam semblent toutefois avoir plus de facilité que les deux autres. Je suis déçue. J'aurais aimé voir Marc galérer. Je sais que je suis méchante, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr depuis l'épisode de ce matin. Autant avant je ne l'aimais pas, autant maintenant je le déteste carrément. 13ème tour. Je souris en constatant que j'ai moins de difficulté à courir. J'ai trouvé mon second souffle. Par contre, pour ce qui est des jambes, j'ai réellement l'impression qu'elles vont soit lâchés, soit se détacher de mon corps. 14ème. Quatre nous demande de finir les deux derniers tours en sprintant. J'aperçois Eric qui entre dans la salle et cela me donne la motivation nécessaire pour finir les tours. Je courre comme je n'ai jamais couru avant, à deux doigts de m'écrouler, mais m'interdisant de le faire devant lui. D'autant plus que je sens son regard me bruler depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle. Hors de question que je lui donne une occasion de me rabaisser. Plutôt crever.

Dernier tour. Faites que ça s'arrête. Eric me souris sadiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui la.

Je m'arrête dans un dérapage chaotique en hurlant de soulagement. A peine une fraction de seconde après, je sens mes jambes me lâcher et m'écroule sur le sol.

« Bah alors Grande gueule, c'est trop dur pour toi ? » me dis narquoisement Eric.

Trop occupé à tenter de respirer je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite.

« No..No..Non. Tais-toi. J'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi ».

« Tu es faible et pitoyable. Tu termineras sans faction. De toute manière tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner dès maintenant » rugit-il.

Sans comprendre, des larmes d'injustices me montent aux yeux. Ils ne me laissent pas le temps de lui répondre et va rejoindre Quatre qui parle à Lucie et Paul deux autres transferts. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Quelques secondes avant, il me provoque pour ensuite me rabaisser plus bas que terre. D'autant plus qu'il ne dit rien à ceux qui sont dans état encore plus lamentable que moi. Hormis les quatre garçons, je suis la seule avec l'autre pouffiasse de Julia à avoir tenu la cadence. Je sens mes joues rougir sous le coup de la colère et me promet de lui faire payer cet affront plus tard.

« Vous avez 15 minutes de pauses, après on commence l'entrainement au sac »

Liam vient s'assoir à coté de moi, avec beaucoup plus de classe que je ne l'ai fait précédemment.

« Tu m'as impressionné. Avec ton petit gabarit, je pensais pas que tu tiendrais si bien »

« Bien ? Non mais tu rigoles, je suis à deux doigts de mourir là »

« Si tu penses vraiment ça, regarde Sarah … ». Je tourne la tête vers Sarah qui semble se réveiller.

« Elle s'est évanouie ? »

« Ouais »

« Mais elle a arrêté de courir à la moitié »

« Je sais… ». Il me dévisage d'un air grave. Je comprends tout de suite à quoi il pense. Sarah n'a pas la carrure ni la volonté pour devenir audacieuse. Elle sera très certainement éliminée. Je ressens un pincement au cœur. Ce n'est pas mon amie, mais elle est douce et discrète et j'adore sa délicatesse. Toutefois, c'est vrai qu'elle est l'antipode d'une audacieuse.

« La pause est terminée. Que chacun se positionnes devant un sac. Je vais vous montrer comment vous devez faire ».

Quatre enchaine alors les coups de pieds et de poings sur les sacs avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sac semble s'envoler à chaque fois qu'il le touche et pourtant l'expression détendue de son visage n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

Quand il termine sa démonstration, on se met tous devant un sac et on commence à cogner dessus. Le sac est rigide. Ca fait mal. J'ai l'impression de taper dans le mur, mais plus doux. Et bien évidemment, le sac se décolle à peine de quelques malheureux centimètres. Sans surprise, Liam et Marc se défendent plutôt bien. Johanna aussi à l'air de bien s'en sortir. En tout cas, ses coups semblent puissants bien qu'elle reste campée sur ses positions. Je me fais la réflexion qu'elle est justement trop statique et que c'est coups seraient certainement encore plus puissant si elle bougeait. Enfin, moi je dis ça, mais j'ai beau bouger, le sac lui se déplace à peine. J'observe Julia au loin qui elle semble s'acharner sur son sac qui décolle de 10 bons centimètres à chaque fois. Elle a un air rageur sur le visage, et je remercie le ciel de ne pas me trouver à la place du sac à ce moment là.

« Baisse tes bras quand tu donnes des coups » explique Quatre en repositionnant mes bras. « Voila c'est mieux. Garde le dos bien droit tu te courbe trop. Par contre, tu as une bonne mobilité et tu es rapide. Joue la dessus. Il faut absolument que tu … »

« C'est bon je m'en occupe Quatre » l'interromps Eric. Oh merde, pas lui. Quatre me regarde d'un air désolée et va rejoindre les autres. Merci Quatre, très rassurant.

« Alors la sincère, t'as les bras tous mou ? » se moque le leader.

« Moi au moins ce ne sont que mes bras qui sont mous… ».

Un grand silence se fait. J'écarquille les yeux face à ce que je viens de dire. De crier plutôt. Je vois tous les autres me regarder, certains avec des sourires malveillants, d'autres avec des sourires dépités. Je réalise alors pleinement ce que je viens de sous entendre. Que notre leader Eric est un impuissant. Et au vue de son visage, je sens que je vais amèrement le regretter.

« Julia, la sincère, sur le ring » dit-il d'une voix glacial.

« Eric, elles ne sont pas prête, elle commence à peine l'entrainement » répond Quatre.

« J'ai dit sur le ring »

Johanna me lance un regard paniqué et Liam lui, bah lui semble ne pas se remettre de ma petite tirade. J'avance, tremblante pour m'installer dans le ring alors que Julia monte dessus avec un sourire mauvais. Ok. On connait d'avance l'issue de ce combat.

A peine ais-je fini de poser le pied sur le tapis, que Julia m'envoi un coup de poing dans la pommette. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur au moment même ou elle balance son pied dans mon ventre. Je me plie en deux, la respiration coupé et ait à peine le temps de m'écarter pour éviter un autre coup. Bon, ok. Si je ne veux pas me faire tuer, il va falloir que j'agisse et vite. J'esquisse de nouveau un coup en feintant vers la droite et profite de son mouvement raté pour lui balancer mon point dans la figue. En plein sur le nez. Elle crie de rage et se jette littéralement sur moi en me faisant tomber au sol. Je sens des coups pleuvoir sur moi, tête, bras, jambe et tente tant bien que mal de me redresser. En désespoir de cause, je lui tire les cheveux, en en profite pour tordre son bras droit contre son dos. Je m'éloigne cherchant à me relever mais un coup de pied m'atteint dans le dos. Là ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Je m'écroule de nouveau.

« Ok c'est bon. Julia tu as gagné »

« Non Quatre. Ce n'est pas fini. Le combat s'arrêtera quand l'une de vous sera KO. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Ok, je veux bien admettre que je suis allez trop loin, mais la faut pas abuser. Julia me saute dessus et nous roulons l'une sur l'autre. Je me retrouve sur elle, et commence à la ruer de coups, mais je sens qu'ils sont légers par rapport au sien. La fatigue et notre différence de gabarit joue contre moi. Je me prends un nouveau coup, plus dure que les autres dans les cotes et je sens une douleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Je crois qu'elle vient de me péter une côte. Je lui lance mon pied dans le ventre, pour la faire reculer et j'en profite pour me mettre à genou. Alors que je commence à me relever et que je sens l'espoir revenir, je prends un violent coup à la tête qui me fait perdre connaissance.

POV Eric

Quand je vois la sincère s'effondrer, un rictus déforme mes lèvres. Pourtant je ne suis toujours pas calmé. Qu'elle ait osé s'en prendre à ma fierté masculine m'a mis dans une rage noire. Comment ose-t-elle, cette sale petite conne ? A la base, quand je suis venue là je n'étais pas censé intervenir. Je voulais juste l'observer afin de découvrir ce qui m'interpelle tant chez elle. Bien sur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la descendre, bien qu'au fond de moi, j'ai été agréablement surpris de sa performance. Mais là, je suis dans une rage t'elle que j'ai eu besoin de la voir se briser. J'ai donc décidé de son combat avec la grosse brute de Julia. Mais en la voyant au sol, inconsciente, je ne ressens pas la satisfaction habituelle à l'idée de briser quelqu'un. J'ai même un petit picotement désagréable dans le cœur, comme un semblant de culpabilité. Et je crois que c'est ça qui me met dans une colère encore plus noir. J'aboie sur les novices, leur demandant de se remettre au travail, s'ils ne voulaient pas subir le même sort, pendant que Liam et un autre novice dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom- allonge grande gueule sur un brancard.

Je décide de les suivre à l'infirmerie afin d'être présent à son réveil. Loin de moi l'envie d'être gentil, mais j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle.

L'infirmière, Gerri demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Rien, juste un petit combat habituel »

« Le premier jour ? » dit elle désapprobatrice.

« Il fallait qu'elle apprenne une leçon »

« Et qu'a-t-elle appris comme leçon à part que la faction des audacieux est une faction de brute ? »

« Attention Gerri, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes crises de bonne femme aigrie. De plus, je te rappelle que je suis ton leader, donc tu devrais revoir la façon dont tu me parles. Mais pour répondre à ta question, le but était de lui apprendre l'obéissance et le respect. Chose qui semble te faire cruellement défaut mais que je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre » dis-je en m'approchant d'un air menaçant.

« Vous deux, retournez à l'entrainement, je m'occupe de soigner votre amie » leur dit Gerri.

Environ quatre heures plus tard, alors que Gerri semble en avoir fini avec les soins, je lui demande l'état de la grande gueule.

« Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? » Hausse-t-elle un sourcil.

Un couinement m'empêche de lui répondre. C'est sa patiente qui se réveille. Gerri semble lui avoir donné de puissant somnifère afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant ses soins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » coasse t'elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Gerri, l'infirmière des audacieux. Tu as fini KO à un combat. Tu avais trois côtes cassées, de multiples contusions et une légère commotion cérébrale. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec le sérum que je t'ai injecté tu devrais déjà aller mieux, et d'ici 2-3 jours tu n'auras plus mal. »

« Oh merci »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

«Megan»

« Et bien, Megan, j'espère ne pas te revoir si tôt dans mon infirmerie ».

« Moi aussi, je l'espère … »

« Eric peux tu la raccompagner s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule ». Je sens à son air qu'elle pense à quelque chose. Je sais également à quoi. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me voit veiller patient surtout pendant quatre longues heures.

Je fais signe à grande gueule –Megan- de me suivre et me dirige vers la cafeteria afin qu'elle mange un truc. Je la vois triturer ses doigts, preuve qu'elle est gênée.

« Hum hum. Euh Eric, écoute à propos de tout à l'heure, euh … »

« Euuuuh quoi ? »

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir dit que tu, enfin que tu, tu… »

« Je ? » dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Occupée par ses excuses elle ne semble pas remarquer que je la touche presque.

« Que tu étais impuissant ».

« Ah oui, à propos de ça … ». Je ne finis pas ma phrase que j'agrippe fermement sa taille de ma main, et que je la presse violemment contre le mur. Je me colle au plus près d'elle et au moment ou elle ouvre la bouche pour dire une merde, je l'embrasse fougueusement. C'est sauvage. Bestial. Je force l'entrée de sa bouche et ne lui laisse aucun répit. Je veux lui montrer que je domine. Un profond désir me traverse et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre la contre le mur. L'entendre crier de plaisir et gémir mon mot. La pilonner afin de lui montrer qui est le chef. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps, et dévie ma bouche afin de déposer des baisers dans son cou. Je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et entend un couinement sortir de sa bouche.

POV Megan

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai le corps en feu. Il y a quelques minutes, j'essayais de présenter des excuses à Eric, et la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais projeté contre un mur, mon corps piégé contre le sien, sa bouche écrasant violemment la mienne. C'est intense. Primaire. Je ressens parfaitement son envie de dominer. De me montrer que c'est lui qui a le contrôle. Et trop prise dans les multiples sensations qui me parcourent le corps, je le laisse faire. Une excitation incontrôlable prend part de mon corps, et à ce moment là, je ne pense pas que l'homme collé à moi est Eric, l'homme le plus antipathique que j'ai jamais rencontré et que nous sommes en plein milieu d'un couloir. Je suis toute entière occupé aux sensations qu'il me procure. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes hanches pendant que sa bouche descend dans mon cou et picore mon lobe d'oreille. Un couinement se fait entendre, et je réalise avec un train de retard que c'est moi qui est produit ce son. La pression de ses mains et de sa bouche s'accentuent, et je sens mes bras se lever d'eux même pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Une de mes mains agrippe ses cheveux pendant que l'autre cherche à le rapprocher encore plus près de moi. Il arrête soudain de m'embrasser le cou et me plaque les mains contre le mur.

« Ne bouge pas » grogne t'il en reprenant d'office ma bouche. Son baiser est exigeant. Je me perds en lui. Alors qu'il coince mes mains dans une de ses large paume, je sens l'autre descendre le long de mon cou jusqu'à serrer ma gorge. Je suffoque. Mais au lieu de prendre peur, je sens une humidité se répandre dans ma culotte et un nouveau gémissement passe mes lèvres. Sa main descend le long de ma gorge et va se poser sur mon sein. Je sens son pouce venir titiller mon bouton rosé et je ne peux empêcher mon dos de se cambrer. Je sens son érection contre mon ventre, alors qu'il commence à se frotter à moi. Ses baisers se font plus impérieux, et plus langoureux et son pouce s'active un peu plus. Je gémis pleinement maintenant, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le sentir en moi et qu'il me prenne. Il décolle de nouveau sa bouche, pour la diriger vers mon oreille.

« Alors sincère, tu trouves toujours que je suis mou ?» me demande t'il en donnant un coup de bassin sur mon entrejambe. Je crie alors et cherche à recapturer sa bouche.

Puis d'un coup, je sens un frisson glacial me parcourir quand je repense à ses mots.

Je cherche alors violemment à me dégager mais il est bien plus fort que moi.

« Lâche-moi » lui criais-je

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a grande gueule ? Il y a deux secondes tu criais comme la plus parfaite des petites salopes. » Me dit-il méchamment.

« Ne me touche pas. Je t'ai dit de me lâcher »

Étonnamment il coopère facilement. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps mais maintenant qu'il ne me tiens plus, je sens mes jambes trembler de manière incontrôlable.

« T'aurais-je déçu ? Ne me dis pas que tu pensais vraiment me plaire ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui veut jouer à la grande. Je devais juste te donner une bonne leçon »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu bandais si fort ? »

« Mais je ne suis qu'un homme sincère » murmura t'il en se collant de nouveau à moi, « et nous les hommes avons la capacité de bander, même devant la plus laide des filles. Après tout, l'objectif est bien de se vider non ? »

« Oh mais je te fais pleurer. Tu es faible grande gueule. Exactement comme je te le disais tout à l'heure. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais du travail m'attends. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les adolescentes en chaleur » me dit-il cruellement.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je me laisse glisser pitoyablement au sol. Je touche ma joue et sens effectivement de grosses larmes dégouliner de mon visage. Je tremble, j'ai froid. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Et la seule certitude que j'ai à ce moment, c'est que je ne pourrais plus jamais me retrouver en face de lui, s'en repenser à ses paroles et à la honte cuisante qui à pris possession de moi.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 **Bonjour,**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de divergente ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez du dernier chapitre ? Du comportement d'Eric ? De la scène entre les Meg et lui ? Pas trop osé ?**

 **Revue pleaaase**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Courtney Ackles : Je pense qu'à ce moment là, Megan n'est pas en capacité de réfléchir au comportement d'Eric. Elle encaisse juste très mal sans se poser de question. Quand à une éventuelle vengeance, ne t'inquiètes pas elle a de la ressource ^^**

oooooooo

POV Megan

« Megan ? » m'appelle quelqu'un.

N'ayant pas la force de ne serait-ce que lever les yeux, je ne réponds pas. Je sens une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule, et dégager mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Megan, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». Je décide de relever la tête au son inquiet de la voix qui m'est familière et rencontre le regard de Jimmy, le natif audacieux que j'avais rencontré le premier jour.

« No..non. Tout va bien ». J'aurais pu être plus convaincante si ma voix ne s'était pas cassée à la dernière syllabe et si mon visage n'était pas inondé de larme.

« Waouh. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu ne vas pas bien alors ! » Me taquine Jimmy. Je souris faiblement en comprenant que c'est justement ce qu'il cherche.

« Allez viens, on va aller manger un morceau ensemble avant de reprendre l'entrainement »

Je lui demande l'heure, en réalisant qu'entre le combat et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eric, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

« Un peu plus de 13h. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria alors j'ai demandé aux autres ou tu étais. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie après un combat assez violent. Je viens de croiser Eric d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air furieux ».

« Quoi ? Furieux ? Il n'avait pas plutôt un sourire satisfait sur le visage ? » Répliquais-je d'un ton amer.

« Attend il était avec toi ? C'est lui qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Que s'est-il passé au risque de me répéter ? »

« Rien. Rien de bien important ».

« D'accord. Je n'insiste pas. Allez lève toi Meg, on va manger »

« Meg ? » Je le regarde dans les yeux en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

« Bah quoi ? Je suis audacieux pas érudit. Megan c'est trop long »

« Tu as conscience que c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue de quelqu'un voulant m'appeler par un surnom ? »

« Peut être. Mais c'est la seule que tu auras » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire est communicatif, et je sens une chaleur se répandre en moi alors que je le regarde. En quelques minutes il a réussi l'exploit de me changer les idées. C'est pourquoi, alors même que je ressens encore cette douleur cuisante de mon humiliation, je saisis sa main tendu et le suis avec plaisir.

Nous rejoignons Johanna et Liam à la cafeteria qui sont assis à coté d'un garçon que je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu. Il se présente comme Blaise, un natif audacieux et accessoirement meilleur ami de Jimmy. Sa réponse me fait rire et je me sens tout de suite mieux entouré de mes amis. Au loin, j'aperçois Eric rentré dans le réfectoire, une grande blonde pendue à son bras. La morsure de la jalousie me surprend et je me stoppe en plein mouvement, la fourchette comme figé à 5 centimètres de ma bouche. Je fais comme si de rien était, et reprends mon occupation, à savoir, les questionner sur ce que j'ai loupé. Pourtant je sens un regard me brulé le dos pendant tout le repas.

oooooooo

« Oh faite, ce soir il y a une pure soirée à la fosse, il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous veniez » nous informe Blaise.

« Ah carrément ! Moi je ne sais pas vous, mais je viens »

« J'en aurais pas attendu moins de toi Liam, mais je viens aussi »

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je « je me suis fait mettre KO par Julia ce matin, il faut que je sois en forme demain ».

« Alleeeez Meg, avec les sérums qui existent, le lendemain de fête ne sont pas si difficile que ça tu sais »

« Euh je te rappelle que lesdits sérums coutent une fortune, et que nous n'avons pour l'instant ni argent ni boulot »

« Oui mais vois-tu ma petite Meg » susurre t'il en passant son bras sur mes épaules « tu as, non seulement le mec le plus canon devant toi, mais aussi le neveu de l'infirmière en chef des audacieux. Donc croit moi quand je te dis que je pourrais facilement nous procurer du … »

« Je vous dérange peut être ? Auriez-vous oublié que l'entrainement commence dans 3 minutes ? Ou peut être vous sentez vous tellement doués que vous pouvez vous en passez ? » Coupe Eric avec un regard glacial. « Quand à toi, Jimmy, tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec les transferts. Après tout, qui sait s'ils seront encore la demain. N'est-ce pas Megan ? »

« Oui effectivement. Surtout si on a des instructeurs qui, plutôt que de nous montrer comment faire, préfère nous voir nous entretuer tout simplement car ils ont un gros problème psychologique leur donnant le besoin impérieux de rabaisser les autres. Mais bon, heureusement que notre cher leader instructeur n'est pas comme ça n'est-ce pas ? » Sifflais-je.

Un lourd silence s'installe dans le groupe suite à ma petite tirade. Je suis tellement occupée à fusiller Eric du regard que je ne vois pas les regards en coin de mes amis.

« Bon, bah euh, on devrait peut être y aller non ? » murmure Blaise.

« Oui tu as raison, allons y. A ce soir Meg ? On se retrouve vers 21h à la fosse ? » Demande Jimmy interrompant le combat silencieux de regard entre Eric et moi.

« Oui avec plaisir » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie, suivant mes camarades, quand une main que je commence à bien connaitre se pose sur mon bras.

« Fais attention à toi Megan, tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi » me menace Eric.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ».

Je me dégage violemment de sa poigne et pars en trottinant pour rattraper les autres. J'arrive avec cinq minutes de retard et vois au loin Johanna et Liam faire une série de pompe. Ils ont du arriver à pein minutes avant moi. Je m'apprête donc à les rejoindre pour commencer les miennes, quand je suis stoppé par Quatre qui m'annonce qu'au vue de mes blessures de ce matin, je suis exempté pour cette fois, mais que ce sera la seule et unique. Je suis mitigée. D'un coté je suis contente, car soyons franc faire des pompes, n'est pas l'activité la plus enthousiasmante qui soit mais d'un autre coté, ne pas en faire me rappelle cruellement l'échec de ce matin et ce qui a suivis.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'avance vers un sac de sable libre, me positionne en face et commence à frapper. Mes coups sont plus forts que ce matin mais désordonnés. Je frappe avec rage, m'imaginant la tête d'Eric. Quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait, à la manière dont il s'est comporté, une colère froide s'empare de moi. Une haine immense m'habite, et à ce moment, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, réduire sa face en bouilli. Pendant que je continue à donner des coups, je repense inlassablement à ses mots. Mes bras s'engourdissent, mes mains me font mal mais je continue. Encore et encore. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Je repense alors à Li', ma sœur, et je me rappelle d'un soir, alors que j'avais une dizaine d'année, et qu'un jeune sincère s'était moqué de moi. On était à l'école, dans la cour de récréation, et alors que je jouais avec une copine, il m'avait fait un croche pate. J'étais tombé par terre le genou écorché. Il m'avait alors dit que c'était bien fait pour moi, que de toute façon personne ne m'aimait, et qu'il serait même mieux que je rejoigne les sans factions. J'avais été incapable de répliquer, le comble pour une sincère, et en rentrant chez moi le soir, je m'étais écroulé en larme sur mon lit. Li' était venu me réconforter et m'avait dit de ne pas me fier aux mots des gens mais plutôt à leurs actions. Ironique venant d'une sincère. Sur le moment je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis quelques mois plus tard, ce même petit garçon qui m'avait tellement fait de peine la dernière fois, m'avait demandé d'être son amoureuse. J'avais alors compris qu'il était méchant, car il n'osait pas me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il préférait me taquiner et me tirer les cheveux plutôt que de perdre la face devant ses copains. Ce fut mon premier amoureux.

Et soudain, quand je repense à cette scène, l'image d'Eric s'impose à moi. Maintenant que la colère est retombée, je prends les temps d'analyser ses mots, mais surtout son langage non verbal, chose que je n'avais pas pu faire tout à l'heure. Je revois son souffle erratique, sa mâchoire crispée et ses épaules contractés. Et je prends soudain conscience que son attitude ne colle pas. Pourquoi avoir mis tellement de passion dans ses baisers, si je ne lui plais vraiment pas ? Si c'était seulement pour me punir ? Qu'avait-il à prouver ?

« Megan, je peux savoir ce que tu fais immobile devant ton sac ? Quelle est le mot qui t'échappe dans vous devez vous entrainer ? »

Je sursaute, tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Quatre s'approcher.

« Euh pardon, je réfléchissais »

« Bah arrête et recommence l'entrainement »

oooooooo

Une heure ou deux plus tard, Quatre nous demande de le suivre. Il nous amène dans une autre salle, plus petite, ou des cibles humaines sont dessinées sur tout un pan de mur. En face, sont disposés plusieurs tables munis de couteaux.

« Bien, écoutez moi tous. Maintenant vous allez vous entrainer aux lancées de couteaux. Le but étant de toucher les organes vitaux. Je vais vous montrer comment faire puis vous viendrez chacun prendre place en face d'une cible ». Quatre se dirige vers une table au centre, prend un couteau et sans même réfléchir l'envoi droit sur une cible, en plein dans le cœur.

J'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Le couteau est parti tellement vite, qu'il s'est planté profondément dans la cible.

Je m'installe à coté de Sarh et Liam pendant que Johanna prend place à coté de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se rendent compte qu'ils gravitent toujours l'un autour de l'autre. Leur attirance est tellement visible que s'en est presque risible qu'eux même ne le voient pas.

Coupant court à mes pensées, j'essaie de faire le vide en moi, visualise l'endroit ou je veux que le couteau aille se planter et le lance. Il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de la hanche droite alors que je visais à la base le cœur. Bon, ce n'est pas si mal pour une première fois. J'ai réussi à le planter. Quand je regarde les autres, je vois que peu y sont parvenus. Seulement Liam, Marc, Patrick et Raph. Johanna éclate de rire et je constate qu'elle a réussi l'exploit de planter son couteau dans la cible de quelqu'un d'autre alors que celui de Sarah est au sol. Celle-ci me regarde d'un air totalement dépité.

« T'inquiète Sarah, ce n'est que ton premier lancé » la rassurais-je.

Je continue à m'entrainer, lançant les couteaux encore et encore et je remarque que j'y arrive de plus en plus facilement. Bon, certes ils n'atteignent jamais précisément l'endroit que je vise, mais il se retrouve toutefois toujours dans la cible.

« Pas mal Megan, mais pour être plus efficace, il faut que tu visualise la trajectoire du couteau. Visualiser l'endroit où tu veux le lancer ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu prennes en compte l'air, ta force et la position de tes jambes » me dit Quatre en me décalant légèrement sur le coté et en armant mon bras.

« Comme ça » ajoute-t-il alors que le couteau vient se visser au dans le cœur.

« D'accord. Je crois que j'ai compris. Merci » lui souris-je.

On continue à s'exercer quelques heures et lorsque Quatre nous donne quartier libre pour la soirée, je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi. A la fin, un couteau sur deux finissaient la ou je le voulais.

« Waouh c'était génial » s'exclame Liam.

« Parle pour toi, moi je n'ai pas touché une seule fois l'endroit ou je visais » rouspète Johanna.

« Oui mais tu as quand même réussi à atteindre la cible à chaque fois. Y compris quand c'était la cible de Raph » me moquais-je

« Ahah moque toi Madame la sincère mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis faite dérouillé ce matin » me taquine t'elle en réponse.

« Ok, un point par tout balle au centre » rit Liam.

« Au moins, vous vous l'avez tous atteins. Pas un seul de mes tirs s'est retrouvé sur la cible » nous dit Sarah d'un air anxieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir. Il faut juste que tu t'entraines » la rassure Raph qui nous a rejoints.

« Oui surement. J'espère juste m'améliorer à temps ».

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais nous il faut qu'on aille se préparer les filles. Histoires de faire tourner la tête des audacieux les plus mignons » susurre Johanna en regardant droit dans les yeux Liam. Ah. Autant pour moi. Au moins une qui n'est pas aveugle sur elle-même.

oooooooo

« Mais je te dis que tu dois absolument mettre ça ! » s'exaspère Jo

« Non et non Johanna. C'est beaucoup trop vulgaire » grognais-je

« Mais n'importe quoi. Tu es une audacieuse maintenant non ? » Lance t-elle en me fourrant d'office dans les mains, la robe qu'elle a choisi.

C'est une robe moulante noire bustier, arrivant à mi cuisse et ayant deux bandes de tissus en croix au niveau de la poitrine. Ainsi, on aperçoit une partie de mes cotes et le haut de mon dos. Je l'enfile à contrecœur, histoire de bien lui montrer que je désapprouve. De toute manière, face à son obstination, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Une fois habillé, alors que je me tourne vers le miroir pour me voir, Johanna m'agrippe le bras, et me force à m'assoir sur une chaise.

« Je vais te maquiller et te coiffer. Donc tiens-toi tranquille pour une fois » sourit elle.

« Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

« Tais toi et laisse faire la pro ».

Alors qu'elle me pouponne, je pense à la soirée que nous allons passer. La première soirée en tant qu'audacieuse. Enfin novice audacieuse. J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète. Même si je suis assez bonne aux couteaux, je me suis littéralement fait mettre KO par Julia. Si je me retrouve de nouveau face à elle, je risque de perdre des points à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Eeeeeeeeeeeeet finis ! Tu peux te regarder ! ».

Je me lève et m'approche avec anxiété du miroir. Et la le choc. C'est moi mais en même temps pas moi. En fait, la glace me revoit une version de moi plus sauvage et surtout affreusement sexy. Mes yeux verts sont mis en valeur par un fin trait d'eyeliner noir et du mascara, rendant mon regard beaucoup plus profond et charbonneux. Un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin complète le maquillage rendant mes lèvres encore plus pulpeuses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Quand à ma coiffure, elle a décidé de me faire un chignon, avec des mèches ondulés encadrants mon visage, me donnant un aspect sauvage.

Toutefois, je remarque qu'elle est quand même restée sobre. Hormis le rouge à lèvre et le trait fin sur mes yeux, je n'ai rien d'autre. Et je dois avouer qu'elle a vraiment fait du bon travail. Avec ma robe, on dirait une femme fatale.

« Merci. Vraiment merci » soufflais-je en enlaçant Johanna. Si celle-ci parut surprise de mon élan d'affection elle ne dit rien.

Alors que je me dégage d'elle, j'observe sa tenue. Un pantalon en simili cuir, un haut dévoilant son ventre complété d'une veste en cuir et de bottes de motarde, elle est sublime. Je la complimente chaudement et me retourne pour voir ou en est Sarah. Elle a réussie à échapper à la démoniaque Johanna. Elle porte une simple tenue, composée d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur beige et d'un gilet à manche longue, noir également. Elle a aussi enfilé de simples bottes plates. Les cheveux lisses encadrant son visage, elle est la parfaite image de la jeune femme douce que nous connaissons. Pourtant, ça lui va très bien.

« Tu es très jolie toi aussi Sarah ».

« Merci. Toi tu es superbe ».

« Oh oui. Elle va en faire tourner des têtes notre petite sincère ! » Se vante Johanna.

Je mets des boots noirs à talons que me donne Johanna et nous décidons de rejoindre les garçons, qui comme convenu doivent nous attendre à la fosse.

Sur notre passage, je remarque que plusieurs audacieux nous dévisagent Johanna et moi. J'en aperçois même un qui sort sa langue et la passe sensuellement sur ses lèvres en me dévisageant. On dirait qu'il veut me manger. C'est dégoutant. Je détourne le regard, et suit mes amies, dans le dédale de couloirs.

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons, une musique assourdissante nous parvient et je sens un pic d'adrénaline montée en moi. Je réalise que ça y'est. Je suis une audacieuse. Cette pensée me rend euphorique et un large sourire prend place sur mon visage.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, je regarde Johanna les yeux brillants d'excitation et crie :

« Que la fête commence ! »

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiissss » renchérit elle.

Nous traversons une foule de gens entrain de danser sur la piste de danse, certains de manières plus énergique que d'autres et rejoignons les garçons au bar.

« Enfin vous êtes là. Vous en avez mis du temps » nous dit Liam.

« Waouh, putain les filles vous êtes carrément sex !» hurle Blaise. Johanna et moi sourions, tandis que Sarah devient rouge pivoine.

« C'est vrai que vous ressemblez à de vrais bombes »

« Merci Blaise, Liam. Vous êtes pas mal vêtu non plus » dis-je en admirant leur tenu. Tous les trois en jeans, Liam porte un haut bleu turquoise faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, Blaise un tee-shirt jaune, faisant ressortir sa peau métissé et enfin Liam, portant un simple tee-shirt blanc qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Ses tablettes de chocolat ressorte délicieusement et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand je vois le sourire en coin il arbore. Ok, cramé en plein matage. Bien joué ma vieille.

Il passe une main sur ma taille et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« T'es magnifique Megan ».

« Merci » rougis-je encore plus vivement ce qui a pour seul effet de le faire rire.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai soif » dit Johanna.

« Ah, si la demoiselle à soif alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous prenez les jeunes » nous dit un magnifique homme noir avec un large sourire.

« Se sera Cyclone pour moi Uriah » répond Jimmy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est » demandais-je

« Une boisson d'homme » répond Blaise

« Alors un cyclone pour moi » répondis-je.

Le dénommé Uriah hausse un sourcil.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

« Pourquoi, j'en ai pas l'air ? » répliquais-je déterminé.

« Alors ça en fera un pour moi aussi » rajoute Blaise, Raph, Sébastien et Liam.

« Pour moi, ce sera la boisson jaune vif la bas » demande Johanna

« Très bon choix ! » répond Uriah.

« Et toi jeune fille ? »

« Euh je sais pas trop. Je veux pas quelque chose de fort » répond Sarah.

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut alors » souris Uriah en lui tendant un gobelet rempli d'un liquide rose pale.

Il nous tend ensuite nos verres, avec un alcool vert vif. Euh ok.

On trinque et buvons nos verres cul sec sauf Sarah qui le sirote tranquillement. Je manque de m'étouffer à la première gorgé mais encouragé par les autres, je finis mon verre.

« Oh mon dieu, ça arrache ce truc »

« Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une boisson de fille » me provoque Blaise.

« Un autre » lançais-je à Uriah qui rit.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Pour vous aussi les gars ? »

« Ouais ».

Après trois verres j'ai la tête qui tourne, mais j'ai oublié tous les soucis de la journée, y compris Eric.

« Allez, on va danser » crie Johanna encore plus atteinte que moi.

On se dirige tous sur la piste de danse – y compris Sarah- et commençons à nous déhancher au rythme de la musique. Nous formons très vite un cercle et organisons des sortes de battles en sont centre.

Liam commence à nous faire une démonstration de break dance (euh il n'était pas censé être érudit lui ?) et est vite rejoint par Blaise qui se déhanche d'une manière totalement ridicule nous faisant rire. Jimmy entre dans le cercle et commence à onduler son corps comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Soudain, il me regarde, un sourire n'annonçant rien qui vaille et me prend la main pour me tirer vers lui. Je rigole et pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour bouger au rythme qu'il m'impose. Très vite on se rapproche, grisé par l'alcool qui coule dans nos veines et l'ambiance incroyable qui règne. On commence à danser serré l'un à l'autre de manière plutôt sensuelle et derrière son épaule je constate que Liam et Johanne font pareil, alors que Raph et Sarah dansent avec cinq bons centimètres entre eux.

« Alors tu t'amuses Meg ? »

« Graaaaaave » ris-je.

On échange de partenaires et je me retrouve dans les bras de Blaise qui me fait faire des pirouettes dans tous les sens. On doit avoir l'air ridicule pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir rit autant de toute ma vie. A cet instant, je me sens enfin pleinement libre et je profite de ces moments à fonds avec eux. Les garçons retournent chercher à boire pendant que nous continuons à danser entre fille. Plusieurs mecs tentent des approches, plus ou moins discrète mais nous les repoussons tous, trop occupé à nous amuser entre nous.

A la fin du quatrième verre, je tangue réellement et manque m'écrouler quand Jimmy, avec qui je dansais de nouveau me lâche.

« Oh oh tout doux Meg »

« Ca va t'inquiètes paaaaaaaaaas » hurle-je, « tu connais comment Uriah ? »

« Lui et Zeke sont mes cousins »

« Ah d'accord. Et ta des frères et sœurs toi ? »

« Non, pourquoi, ça t'aurait intéressé sinon » répond t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Non c'était juste pour savoir ».

« Très bien. J'aurais été jaloux sinon » susurre t'il à mon oreille en se rapprochant de moi. Je rougis et plonge mon regard dans le sien. La, tout de suite j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Il a été tellement gentil et drôle que je me rends compte qu'il me plait et pas que physiquement. Alors que nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, je suis brutalement séparés de lui, alors qu'une main m'agrippe fermement et m'amène dans un recoin.

« Lâchez-moi » hurlais-je en tentant vainement de me dégager. Mes avec l'alcool, mes mouvements sont lents et désordonnés.

« Chut, ce n'est que moi » répond l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça en me collant à lui.

« Tu es magnifique » chuchote Eric en m'embrassant le cou.

Je gémis et tente de m'écarter de lui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui réduit ma force ou si inconsciemment je ne veux pas, mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

Il relève doucement son visage du mien, et commence à approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Cette fois c'est moi qui fait le premier pas et qui plonge d'un air affamé sur sa bouche. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, mais je n'y prête pas attention. En ce moment, alors que je suis dans ses bras, j'occulte totalement le fait qu'il m'a humilié tout à l'heure tout comme j'occulte le fait que j'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser un autre garçon.

Il plaque ses mains sur mes cuisses, me remonte contre le mur de sorte que mes jambes entourent sa taille et fourre sa main dans mes cheveux, détruisant mon chignon au passage.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne pense qu'à ça » grogne t'il en reprenant sauvagement mes lèvres.

oooooooo

POV Eric

Alors que je rejoins Quatre, Zeke, Will, Christina et la pète sec à la fosse, je ne cesse de repenser à ce matin. Je ne fais que ça d'ailleurs. Je revois encore le visage dévasté de Megan alors que je lui assénais durement ses paroles au visage. Sur le moment, je ne cherchais qu'à me venger tellement j'étais en colère face à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Encore plus face à sa défaite cuisante face à l'autre conne de Julia. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais refait le portrait mais comment expliquer ça après ? Non, rien c'est juste que je ne supportais pas de voir cette grosse pute frappé la sincère. Très logique en effet.

Toujours est-il que bien que j'avais envie de me venger, je ne pensais pas du tout à l'embrasser sur le moment. C'est juste qu'en sortant de l'infirmerie, quand je l'ai vu, s'empêtrer dans ses excuses, j'ai eu une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Pire encore, si je n'avais pas repris mes esprits à temps, je l'aurais baisé la contre le mur sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Depuis, non seulement je me tape une gaule d'enfer, que trois douches froides n'ont pas réussis à enlever, mais en plus je ressens une pointe de culpabilité depuis. Et ça, c'est inconcevable. Comment moi, Eric, leader des audacieux, puis-je ressentir de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'une novice ? Vis-à-vis de qui que se soit d'ailleurs. Je suis le chef. Les autres ne sont que des sous fifres dont je me sers pour parvenir à mes fins. Bien sur, j'éprouve un certain respect pour certains d'entres eux, comme ceux que je vais rejoindre – pas la pète sec, Tris, faut pas exagérer non plus- mais globalement je me fous royalement des autres.

Alors ressortir ça face à une gamine de 16 ans me met hors de moi. J'ai 6 de plus qu'elle en plus. Si je la baise, on pourrait presque considérer ça comme du viol. Bon, remarquez, avec la réaction qu'elle a eue, et la manière dont elle a répondu à mes avances, on peut considérer qu'elle était consentante. Plus que consentante d'ailleurs. Je suis même certain, que si je ne l'avais pas repoussé, elle m'aurait laissé la baiser. Je sens mon sexe tressauter à cette pensée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Un nombre incalculable de filles sont passés dans mon lit, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et pourtant, je me comporte comme un pré pubère incapable de me retenir face à Megan. Et surtout, je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour bandé aussi fort.

Je prends une profonde inspiration dans le but de me caler alors que j'approche d'une table ou se trouve mes amis. Enfin, ceux que je tolère le plus du moins.

« Eh, salut Eric. Tu bois comme d'habitude ? » Me dit Zeke avec un sourire. Toujours à sourire celui la, tout comme son frère. Mais bon, ils sont supportables. Je dirais même appréciables, si je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire preuve de mauvaise foi.

« Ouais »

« Alors, Quatre me dit que tu martyrise les nouveaux ? Ou la nouvelle devrais-je plutôt dire » se moque la pète sec. Tris. Elle s'appelle Tris. Il faut vraiment que je le retienne, au moins pour Quatre. D'ailleurs je lance un regard noir à ce dernier, qui ne semble même pas embarrassé. Il hausse même un sourcil en souriant. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais comme connerie en le laissant entrer dans ma vie celui la. Non content de m'imposer ses amis, il ne fait même plus semblant de me craindre.

« Je teste juste leurs capacités. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on ne prend que les plus forts ? Qu'on est censés protéger la ville ? »

« Ouais ouais à d'autres » me chuchote Quatre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Tu l'as regarde de la même manière que je regardais Tris ».

« N'importe quoi. Ne reporte pas tes sentiments fleurs bleus sur moi, tu veux bien ? »

« Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi regardais-tu Julia comme si tu voulais la tuer quand elles combattaient ? Tu aurais plutôt du être content non ? » Me nargue t'il.

Heureusement, Zeke reviens avec les boissons, m'évitant d'avoir à répondre. Car je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais bien pu répondre.

« Y'a les novices au bar. Jimmy est avec des transferts qui ont l'air plutôt cool. D'ailleurs, il y en a une, elle est vraiment canon ! Une vraie bombe » nous dit Zeke en nous tendant nos verres.

En entendant ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre le cou, afin d'apercevoir la bombe dont il nous parle. J'aperçois alors une véritable créature sortie de tous les fantasmes de dos. Une robe noir moulante, laissant apercevoir le haut de son dos, des fesses bombés et intensément désirable, ainsi qu'une nuque appelant les baisers. Alors que je me lèche les lèvres face à cette vision, elle se retourne et je manque lâcher mon verre en reconnaissant Megan. De loin, je ne parviens pas à distinguer clairement son visage, pourtant il n'y a aucun doute possible. Je la vois alors rire et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de prendre possession de sa bouche, que j'aperçois rouge carmin, même dans la faible luminosité de la fosse. Les autres parlent mais je ne suis rien de ce qu'ils disent. Je suis tout entier occupé à l'observer et à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios plus chauds les uns que les autres dans ma tête. Elle contre un mur, le cou offert. Elle de dos à moi, alors que je la pilonne, mes mains agrippant ses fesses. Elle sur le lit, les jambes écartés m'appelant pour la rejoindre. Sa bouche rouge suçant ma queue.

« Eric. Eric. La terre appelle Eric » crie quelqu'un.

Je sors de mes pensées, pour voir cinq paires d'yeux tournés vers moi.

« Quoi ? » aboyais-je

« Rien laisse tomber ».

Je tourne de nouveau mes yeux vers le bar, mais elle a disparut. Je la cherche un bon moment du regard, mais dans la foule impossible de la trouver.

Finalement au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je la vois, au milieu de la piste collé à Jimmy. Un élan de rage pure me traverse, et ni une ni deux, je fonce dans la foule, bousculant les gens pour la rejoindre. J'arrive au moment même où ils se rapprochent près à s'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres, je l'agrippe par le bras et la traine vers un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards. Elle se débat mais je sens que ses mouvements sont comme alourdis, comme si elle avait bu. Ce qui au vue de son haleine, est le cas. Putain, elle a pris un cyclone !

« Chut, ce n'est que moi » lui dis-je en me collant à elle.

« Tu es magnifique » lui chuchotais-je en lui embrassant le cou. Mon dieu que son odeur m'enivre.

Elle gémit et tente de m'écarter d'elle mais n'y met aucune force.

Je relève délicatement son visage et alors que nos regards se croisent, elle se jette sur ma bouche. Je souris, définitivement consentante donc.

Je plaque mes mains sur ses cuisses, la remonte contre le mur de sorte que ses jambes entourent ma taille et fourre ma main dans ses cheveux, détruisant son chignon au passage.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne pense qu'à ça » grognais-je en reprenant sauvagement ses lèvres. J'ai complètement oublié ma colère. La tout de suite, je ne sens plus le vide qui m'accompagne habituellement. Alors que je sens ses cuisses se contracter autour de moi, sa peau si douce, ses seins qui frôlent mon torse, je me sens chez moi.

Je remonte mes mains sur ses fesses, que je presse et je la sens gémir contre ma bouche. Un élan de triomphe me parcoure, alors que j'embrasse sa gorge pour descendre vers ses seins. Je les embrasse par-dessus sa robe, et me rend compte quelle n'a pas de soutien gorge. Ma queue tressaute de plus belle. Je fais glisser le bout de tissu, jusqu'à apercevoir ses seins. Ils sont parfaits. Pleins, ni trop gros ni trop petit. J'approche mes lèvres de son bourgeon et l'aspire dans ma bouche. Elle pousse un petit cri qui récompense ma fierté toute masculine. Je commence à jouer avec ma langue, en léchant, aspirant, mordillant, lui faisant pousser des gémissements de plus en plus aigus. Je passe à l'autre alors qu'elle fourrage sa main dans mes cheveux, les tirants pour rapprocher encore plus ma tête.

« Oh oui, encore » gémis t'elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras bébé » lui répondis-je reprenant possession des ses seins. Au bout de quelques secondes, je remonte vers son visage pour l'embrasser. C'est sauvage. Un besoin primaire. En voulant plus, je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse la remontant vers son entre jambe. Son souffle s'accélère alors que mes doigts sont à la barrière de son string. Je les glisse à l'intérieur poussant un soupir rauque en rencontrant son sexe si humide. Elle est mouillée. Pour moi. Juste pour moi. Un élan de possessivité me traverse, et sans plus d'hésitation je presse directement ma main, sur son bouton sensible. Elle crie et rejette la tête en arrière me permettant de m'emparer de son cou. Je commence un lent mouvement de va et viens avec ma main, me sentant de plus en plus dur dans mon jean. D'une main, je me débarrasse de ma veste en cuir, et à peine ais-je fini mon mouvement que ses mains partent à la découverte de mon torse. Je la veux. Maintenant. Alors j'enfonce deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle d'un mouvement brusque alors que mon pouce continue d'effectuer des rotations sur son petit bourgeon. Elle gémit – de douleur cette fois – et pour me faire pardonner je l'embrasse doucement immobilisant ma main. Quand je la sens onduler des hanches, je recommence doucement un mouvement de va et viens à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle est si chaude et si serré. Je grogne à l'image de moi à l'intérieur et de ce que je ressentirais. Je suis plutôt très très bien bâti à ce niveau la, et j'imagine avec délice la sensation de ses parois se resserrant contre mon sexe.

Elle pousse de nouveau un cri.

« Plus vide » me supplie elle.

J'accélère alors mon mouvement, reprenant son sein dans ma bouche, jouant à le titiller avec ma langue. Elle ne se retient plus maintenant et s'empale de plus en plus sur mes doigts. Elle est totalement abandonnée à ses sensations, et je suis la seule maitresse de celle-ci.

« En…encore. Plus profondément. Oui comme ça » crie t'elle alors que j'insère un troisième doigt et que je m'enfonce profondément en elle.

J'accélère considérablement le mouvement, alors que je la vois au bord du précipice, mon pouce frottant son clitoris à chaque pénétration et l'embrasse fougueusement quand je la sens venir. Elle pousse un long gémissement alors qu'un puissant orgasme la traverse et je sens son cœur battre à mille à l'heure contre mon torse. Je suis excitée comme jamais et pourtant de la voir la, abandonné dans mes bras, ayant certainement eu le premier orgasme de toute sa vie, je suis satisfait. Car c'est moi qui la mets dans cet état. C'est moi qui aie encore mes doigts en elle alors que ses parois se resserrent sur moi.

On se regarde alors longuement dans les yeux, alors que j'enlève doucement mes doigts d'elle. Elle pousse un dernier gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'un reste d'orgasme la traverse.

« Eric ? »

On sursaute tous les deux, elle dénudée, les seins offerts à la vue de l'importun, ma main toujours dans sa culotte. Elle pousse un petit cri étouffée et se dandine pour descendre de mes bras alors que je la cache précipitamment avec mon corps. Hors de question qu'un autre la voit. Je suis à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peter ?! » aboyais-je menaçant en m'approchant de lui les points serrés.

« Je…je suis désolée, mais … » bégaye t'il.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison de venir me déranger ». Il jette un coup d'œil à Megan, « mauvais idée Peter » m'énervais-je « viens en fait maintenant ».

« On a besoin de toi. Il y a eu une attaque de sans factions à l'entrepôt Est. Nos gars y sont encore, mais apparemment ils sont cernés ».


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 **Bonjour,**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de divergente ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.**

 **Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous verrez, il y aura quelques petits indices concernant le prologue, et la fameuse raison pour laquelle Megan intrigue Eric. Ainsi qu'un lemon, encore plus avancé que les autres. Vous êtes prévenus :-p**

 **S'il vous plait, review ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nanao34410 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité ! Je sais que je suis méchante, niark, c'est justement le but :p . Non, plus sérieusement, si Megan ne s'est pas servi de Jimmy c'est pour une bonne raison. Elle l'apprécie, donc elle ne se servira jamais de lui pour ça. Ensuite, pourquoi Jimmy n'a pas affronté Eric, et bah … tu vas le découvrir maintenant :-) ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !

oooooooo

 **POV Megan**

Cachée derrière Eric, je me remets difficilement de mes émotions. Mes pensées sont embrouillées et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que j'ai eu mon premier orgasme. Et quel orgasme ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on en est arrivés là, ni comment cela à pu se produire alors que j'allais embrasser Jimmy. Oh mon dieu Jimmy. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il me cherche ? J'espère sincèrement que non, car je ne suis pas en état de lui parler maintenant. En parlant de parler, Eric me regarde d'un air impatient. Ah, il à la bouche ouverte, ce qui signifie qu'il a surement du me dire quelque chose. Mais de la à savoir quoi…

« Bon dieu Megan, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » me demande-t-il durement.

« Euh non. Désolée » lui dis-je contrite.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, las et son visage s'adoucit quand ile me regarde.

« Je veux que tu retournes au dortoir immédiatement. Ne reste pas dans les couloirs et ne sors pas seule »

« Mais, et mes amis ? Ils doivent me chercher. Il faut que je les prévienne »

« Non, je t'ai dit de retourner dans le dortoir. Ne discute pas »

« Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! » me hérissais-je le faisant soupirer.

« Peter, tu la raccompagne. Et je te préviens, si j'apprends que vous avez le moindre détour, c'est toi qui morflera. C'est clair ? » Demande t-il à Peter. Ordonne t-il plutôt. Ce mec à un sérieux problème avec son besoin de toujours contrôler.

Avec un dernier regard, il s'élance dans la foule, certainement pour venir en aide à ses hommes. Mon dieu, ses hommes. Peter a dit, qu'il y avait eu une attaque de sans-factions. En imaginant Eric, au milieu d'une bataille de sans-factions, mon cœur se serre.

« Bon, on y va la sincère. Contrairement à toi, j'ai pas toute la nuit »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! »

« Toi peut être, mais je te rappelle que ton plan baise – et accessoirement le leader de cette faction- me l'a demandé » dit il narquois en me guidant au milieu de la foule.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la fosse, je m'arrête essayant d'apercevoir mes amis dans la foule. Peine perdue, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et de toute manière, Peter –qui s'est aperçu que je ne le suivais pas- me force à avancer en direction des dortoirs. Nous marchons en silence, et je remarque qu'il me jette fréquemment des regards interloqués.

« Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ? »

« Non, pas besoin. Avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure » se moque t-il.

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et lui lance mon poing au visage. Vu son expression, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça » lui crachais-je en m'approchant de lui. Trop près apparemment, puisqu'il me projette contre le mur, me faisant pousser un long gémissement de douleur, et agrippe ma gorge de sa main.

« Fais gaffe salope. Pour l'instant tu as peut être obtenu les faveurs de notre leader, mais viens un moment ou il se lassera. Et la crois moi, plus rien ne m'empêchera de te refaire le portrait. Et pourquoi pas profiter de tes atouts au passage » sourit-il d'un air malsain.

« Lâche-la Peter » hurle Jimmy de l'autre bout du couloir. Eh merde, moi qui avais espéré ne pas le voir tout de suite. Raté.

« Tout doux Jimmy, on ne faisait que discuter. Pas vrai la sincère » rit il en lissant ma robe.

« Dégages tes mains de là » dis-je en poussant sa main.

Arrivée à notre hauteur, Jimmy me regarde dans les yeux et les reproches que j'y vois ne me plaisent pas. Je sens une boule prendre possession de mon ventre et je détourne le regard. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux après Eric. Non, ne pense surtout pas à ça, pensais-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

« Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure ».

« Oh, euh désolée, j'étais occupée » bafouillais-je.

« Ça pour être occupé… » Ricane Peter alors que je le fusille du regard. Décidément, je ne l'aime pas du tout celui la.

« Je te raccompagne ? » me propose Jimmy.

« Pas la peine, je vais la raccompagner moi » interviens Peter, m'évitant de répondre.

« Non. _Je_ la raccompagne. Donc pas la peine de rester planté là » crache Jimmy en me prenant la main. Apparemment, il y a de la tension entre les deux. Je me demande vaguement pourquoi, alors que je suis littéralement trainée dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir se la jouer homme des cavernes ?!

« Jimmy, ralentis, s'il te plait » le suppliais-je.

Je le vois soupirer, alors qu'il s'arrête en plein milieu et se tourne vers moi. Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant son air blessé.

« Euh Jimmy … tout vas bien ? » hésitais-je.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question, non ? T'étais ou ? »

« Euh, bah en faite, je … euh … j'étais …» m'embrouillais-je.

« Oui ? Tu étais … ? »

« Et bien … ». Rien à faire, je ne trouve pas d'excuse valable. Et il semble sans rendre compte puisqu'il lève la main pour me stopper, alors que je m'apprête de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Megan, je sais déjà ».

« Tu sais ? Euh comment ça tu sais ? » Lui demandais-je perdu.

« Et bien vois tu ma petite Megan, il se trouve que mon cousin travaille au centre de contrôle. J'ai donc pris l'habitude d'y aller depuis que je suis tout petit. Et personne ne trouve à y redire. Donc, quand je t'ai perdu de vue tout à l'heure, et que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé, je me suis inquiété. Je suis donc allé à la salle de contrôle… » Susurre t'il.

Une sueur froide me parcoure. A la salle de contrôle. Alors il a vu …

« Si tu te demande si je t'ai vu te faire baiser dans un recoin par Eric, la réponse est oui » me dit-il durement.

« Jimmy, je … »

« Tu imagine quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai reconnu Eric ? Je ne savais pas qui nous avait bousculé, mais je suppose qu'au vue de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai ma réponse »

« Écoute, Jimmy … »

« Non, tais-toi. Dis-moi, quand comptais tu me dire que tu te tapais notre leader ? Avant ou après m'avoir embrassé ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit au juste ? Que pendant qu'Eric était pas là, tu pouvais t'amuser avec … »

« La ferme ! » le coupais-je, maintenant hors de moi. « Tu ne sais rien d'Eric et moi. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait quelque chose de toute manière. C'est compliqué. Eh non je ne jouais pas avec toi. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il se passerait ça, surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois. Alors oui j'ai failli t'embrasser mais j'étais sincère à ce moment là. Tu te permets de me faire une crise de jalousie alors que justement on a failli s'embrasser. Ça n'est pas arrivé. On n'est pas ensemble Jimmy. Alors épargne-moi tes leçons de morales ».

« Oui, tu as raison. On n'est pas ensemble. Et heureusement au final, car je n'aime pas les filles faciles ». La gifle partit toute seule à ces mots. Ça faisait mal. Car effectivement, je me faisais l'impression d'une fille facile. Se laisser toucher par un homme qui quelques heures plus tôt m'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre, n'étais-ce pas la définition même de fille facile ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que je ne sais définitivement plus ou j'en suis. A peine deux jours que je suis chez les audacieux, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

« Meg, excuse moi je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre vous, et on n'est pas ensemble alors pardonne moi. Tu me plais, et j'avoue que ça m'a blessé de te voir avec Eric, mais je suis désolée. Vraiment » me dit Jimmy, radouci.

Ne savant pas quoi répondre, je décide de m'enfuir en courant, pressée de rejoindre mon lit et d'oublier les évènements de la journée.

ooooooo

 **POV Eric**

Je cours, bien vite rejoint par Quatre et les autres –je ne me demande même pas qui les a prévenus- vers les voitures. Le visage de Megan passe en boucle dans mon esprit mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Mes hommes ont besoin de moi et la seule chose que je dois faire là, maintenant, c'est prier pour arriver à temps.

Nous montons dans le fourgon, alors qu'une vingtaine d'hommes font pareils.

Armé d'un talkiewalkie, j'aboie mes ordres aux uns et aux autres.

« James, je veux un rapport complet de la situation. Quatre, Zeke, Will et moi on passera par l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt. Greg, Craig, David, Dylan et Andrew, vous passez par le coté droit, Tris, Christina, Uriah, John et Math, vous passez par le coté gauche, le reste par derrière. Je veux des équipes de deux, un qui tire, l'autre qui couvre, personne ne se sépare, on reste groupés. Votre priorité est d'évacuer les blessés. Quand à nous, on arrête le maximum de sans-factions. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Cet entrepôt est rempli d'armes, donc s'ils sont venus là, ce n'est pas par hasard. »

« Bien Chef ! »

« James, ton rapport ? »

« Il y a une heure, Elena nous a contacté. C'était elle qui était chargé de la surveillance avec Ben, Chris et Ding. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'ils étaient cernés. Ils ont engagés les tirs, et Ben et Ding ont étés touchés. Elena nous a appelés mais on a très vite été coupé. On a déjà envoyé le groupe de l'entrepôt Sud sur place, mais ça fait dix minutes qu'on a plus de nouvelles ».

« Merde ! » criais-je en tapant du poing contre la portière.

« Eric, on y est dans deux minutes » interviens Quatre.

« OK, préparez vous. Si vous n'arrivez pas à capturer des sans-factions, tuez-les » dis-je menaçant.

Notre voiture s'arrête dans un crissement de pneu à environ cinq cents mètres de l'entrée.

« On se déploie ».

J'observe les différents groupes prendre position. Le sang pulse dans mon cœur, l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Quand j'entends un sifflement sur ma droite, c'est le signal.

Je défonce la porte d'un coup de pied et ne perds pas de temps à me jeter sur le coté. Quatre me talonne pendant que Zeke et Will sont sur l'autre coté. J'entends des tirs partout autour de moi, et je tente tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Mais l'obscurité et la poussière ne m'aide pas.

« La » chuchote Quatre en me désignant une forme inanimée au sol. C'est Elena.

Je me dirige prudemment entre les containers, tuant tous les deux sans factions qui se trouvent sur ma route. J'arrive bien vite à Elena et la retourne. Elle baigne dans son sang. Je tente de trouver un pouls mais n'en sent pas.

« Évacuez là » dis-je à Tris et Christina qui m'ont rejoint. Elles s'emparent de son corps et je les couvre jusqu'à la sortie.

« Ben et Ding sont morts. Craig a évacué Chris, qui devrait s'en sortir ».

« OK, et les renforts ? »

« Y'a six blessés plus ou moins grave et le reste est regroupé devant la porte A. »

« La Porte A ? » demande Quatre.

« Certains des sans-factions s'y sont apparemment barricadés quand ils nous ont entendus arriver» répond Greg.

« OK. Il va falloir être prudent. Il y a trois tonnes de liquides explosifs dedans, un tir loupé et on crève tous dans une magnifique explosion ».

« On fait comment alors ? » questionne Andrew.

« Quatre, Greg, toi et moi on va passer par le toit. Tris, Craig, David et Dylan vous restez devant la porte. On va balancer des fumigènes pour les faire sortir. Je ne veux aucun tir ! Les autres, vous vous occupez de ceux qui ne sont pas dans le local A. Go ! »

On se dirige vers les escaliers, pendant qu'en bas les combats reprennent avec rage. J'entends des cris, mais me force à continuer selon le plan.

Arrivé en haut, on rampe vers les velux profitant de la nuit noire pour observer les lieux. Ils sont une quinzaine. Mais contrairement à ce que disait Greg, ils ne sont pas venus là pour se barricader. Non, ils chargent les containers de liquides explosifs dans trois fourgons. Ils avaient prévus leurs coups. Je lève deux doigts en direction de Quatre, et nous balançons les fumigènes par la fenêtre. Des cris nous parviennent et nous nous armons de nos harnais afin de descendre dans le local. Lorsque je pose pied à terre, un violant coup de poing frappe ma tempe et je m'écroule au sol. Un homme se jette sur moi, mais je parviens à me dégager, lui assenant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, suivant d'un coup de genou sur le nez. Je frappe ensuite durement sa tête sur le sol, et une fois certain qu'il ne se relèvera plus, je cours aider mes hommes. Partout autour de moi, des combats font rage. Mais je remarque tout de suite qu'un truc cliche. Ils ne sont pas censés être entrainés comme ça. Pourtant, ils nous rendent coups pour coups. J'achève deux autres sans factions, et je m'apprête à faire de même avec un troisième quand un cri à glacer le sang me parvient. C'est Andrew. Je courre dans sa direction mais il est trop tard. Il est allongé sur le sol, mort, un poignard dans la gorge. Une rage immense, comme j'en ai rarement connu prend possession de moi, et je m'élance vers un des fourgons qui est entrain de partir. Ma course est stoppée par le bruit d'un tir, suivis d'une sourde explosion qui me projette contre le mur. Je tombe au sol assommé et rampe afin de me protéger des débris qui s'écoulent du plafond. Alors que je relève la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la poussière, je vois un homme pointer son arme droit sur ma tête. Au moment ou il s'apprête à tirer, il est poussé par une femme sur le coté.

« Dépêches toi, on bouge. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'occuper de celui la, il ne s'en sortira pas » dit elle à son acolyte. Celui-ci s'élance pendant qu'elle se penche vers moi.

« La dernière fois, tu m'as sauvé. Maintenant c'est mon tour. J'ai payé ma dette » me souffle t'elle à l'oreille « mais si on se revoit, ça finira par la mort de l'un d'entre nous ».

« Par la tienne, chérie, tu ne feras pas le poids face à moi ».

« C'est ce qu'on verra » rit-elle « au fait, je m'appelle Lydia »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? » m'étonnais-je

« Pour que tu saches qui tu tueras » dit-elle en s'enfuyant parmi les gravas.

Je me relève, et lui court après, déterminé à la tuer cette fois. Mais ma course s'achève bien vite quand je la vois sauter dans un fourgon qui démarre au quart de tour.

Je ne peux pas leur courir après, déjà de un je ne les rattraperais jamais, et de deux, je dois allez voir comment vont les autres.

« Eric ? Eric ? » Grésille mon talkiewalkie.

« Oui ? »

« Putain, on a cru que t'étais mort. Tout le monde est sorti mec. Mais on a eu aucun sans factions ».

« Meeeeeeerde ! » Rageais-je en prenant la direction de nos voitures.

« Qui sont morts ? » demandais-je à Quatre en voyant son expression.

« Elena, Andrew, Ben, Ding, John et … » sa voix se casse sur le dernier nom.

« Et ? »

« Will. Will a été écrasé par une partie du plafond quand celui-ci s'est écroulé. J'ai essayé de le sauver mais c'était trop tard. Il est mort sur le coup».

« Putain, Christina » soufflais-je. J'ai beau dire que je ne veux pas de leur amitié, elle est pourtant belle et bien là. Will était un chic type et Christina, que je me rappelle avoir balancé par-dessus la passerelle lors de son initiation, une fille loyale. Et très amoureuse. De Will. Qui est mort. Je soupire alors que je sens une pointe de chagrin me traverser le corps et ordonne le repli. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à Will, ni à Elena, Andrew et les autres. Il faut d'abord ramener les blessés pour qu'ils se fassent soigner. Puis, organiser des recherches pour retrouver la bande de bâtard qui a fait ça. D'autant plus que si je calcule bien, ils sont repartis avec plus de deux tonnes de liquides explosifs. Et l'utilisation qu'ils veulent en faire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Oooooooooo

Deux heures plus tard, alors que tous les blessés sont à l'infirmerie et que j'ai récupéré le rapport de tout le monde, je me dirige vers mon appartement en faisant un détour vers le dortoir des novices. Megan n'a plus quitté mon esprit depuis que je suis rentrée. Et si elle avait été là ? Ou s'ils avaient été attaqués pendant que moi, justement je n'étais pas là ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour elle, ni même si j'éprouve quoi que se soit, mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin de la voir, et de m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité dans son lit.

Arrivée au dortoir, je traverse silencieusement la salle, cherchant celle qui hante mes pensées des yeux. Elle est là, paisible dans son lit. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'accroupis pour avoir mon visage à sa hauteur. Ma main vient caresser délicatement son cou, et elle soupire dans son sommeil, cherchant à se rapprocher plus près. Quand je la vois comme ça, si fragile et innocente, je prends une décision que je suis certain de regretter demain. Mais là, alors que le poids de la mort de mes hommes, de mes amis prend par de moi, je la prends doucement dans mes bras et me dirige vers chez moi.

Oooooooooooo

 **POV Megan**

Plongé dans mon sommeil, j'ai l'impression de sentir une main me caresser le visage, et face à la chaleur qui s'en dégage je cherche à me rapprocher d'elle. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que je sens qu'on me soulève délicatement, paniqué quand ma joue se pose sur un torse chaud, dont l'odeur est reconnaissable entre tous.

« Eric ? » murmurais-je.

« Chut Bébé, je suis là, tout vas bien » me répond t'il doucement.

Je pense que je me rendors, car quand je rouvre les yeux je suis allongée dans un lit inconnu, alors que le bruit d'une douche me parvient aux oreilles. Rassurée par l'odeur qui émane des draps, je me blottie un peu plus dedans, attendant qu'il me rejoigne afin de m'expliquer ce que je fais là.

Cinq minutes après que l'eau est arrêtée de couler, je vois Eric franchir la porte de ce que je suppose être la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de parcourir son corps, ses muscles saillants, ses tatouages mais aussi et surtout les multiples bleus et coupures qui le parcourent.

« Tu es blessé ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Ce n'est rien que quelque égratignure » me répond t'il.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demandais-je alors que je me blottie dans ses bras.

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que sa main me caresse le dos.

« Eric ? »

« Je sais pas ce que tu fais là. Des gens sont morts aujourd'hui. Et je ne sais pas … je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Mais quand je t'ai vue, étendue dans ton lit, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non » répond t-il en me renversant sur le dos. Alors qu'il s'allonge sur moi, il me murmure désespérément « je ne veux pas parler. Laisse moi juste t'embrasser, te caresser » dit –il en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou. Désarmé par le désespoir que je vois criant dans son regard, je ne cherche pas à le dégager. Ses mouvements sont brusques, emplis de détresse et je comprends alors que c'est ça, son moyen de se protéger des sentiments. Alors je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux pour profiter des sensations, rassurés de le sentir vivant auprès de moi.

Une de ses mains, me tourne le menton, afin qu'il puisse avoir accès à ma bouche. Il m'embrasse fougueusement, me coupant le souffle pendant que son autre main, descend sur mon ventre jusqu'à toucher mon point le plus sensible. Je gémis instantanément et il me répond par un grognement.

« Je te veux, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi » chuchote t'il alors que son érection, que je sens contre ma cuisse, ne laisse aucun doute sur la véracité de ces mots.

Mes mains partent à la rencontre de son dos, sa bouche toujours sur la mienne pendant qu'il effectue des roulements avec son pouce.

« Eric, oh oui continue »

Il s'arrête à mes mots, remonte sa main sur ma gorge, qu'il serre, et me dit durement :

« Tu es à moi. Je veux te l'entendre dire »

« Je, je suis à toi Eric »

Satisfait, il me lâche et se jette sur ma bouche. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais certainement rebellé, mais je sens au plus profond de moi, qu'il en a besoin à cet instant pour ne pas chuter dans le précipice.

Alors que je suis perdue dans les sensations qu'il me procure, je sens sa bouche descendre le long de ma mâchoire, de ma gorge et continuer sa route vers mes seins. D'une main experte, il me débarrasse de mon haut et prend directement possession de mon bouton rosé, qu'il lèche comme un assoiffé. Je crie, surprise, et fourre ma main dans ses cheveux. Je le sens gémir sur ma peau et je rejette la tête en arrière, enivré par les frissons de plaisir qui coulent dans mes veines.

« Je vais te faire crier bébé, comme tu n'as jamais crié ».

Sa tête continue sa descente alors qu'il me titille le nombril de sa langue. Arrivé à la barrière de ma culotte, je tente de lui relever la tête, gêné par ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Chut bébé, laisse toi faire. Crois moi tu vas aimer » dit il en dégageant ma main. Et alors que je la repose doucement, je ne peux empêcher le hurlement qui passe mes lèvres. Sa bouche s'est posé sur mon sexe, et il commence de lent va et viens sur mon clitoris. Je gesticule, étourdie par ce que je ressens, mais bien vite, il m'immobilise de ses grandes mains posées sur mes hanches. Je sens sa langue me titiller et je ne retiens définitivement plus mes gémissements et mes suppliques. C'est tellement bon. Tellement intense. Des papillons me parcourent le ventre, et mes hanches bougent à sa rencontre, afin d'intensifier le plaisir. Bientôt, je sens deux doigts me pénétrer pendant que sa langue continue son véritable supplice. Encouragé par mes petits cris, il accélère la cadence, alors que je me cambre sur le lit.

« Oh mon dieu, Eric, pitié »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux bébé ? Dis-moi ? » Susurre t'il, sa bouche toujours posé sur mon sexe.

« Toi, c'est toi que je veux » soufflais-je.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dit il en revenant vers moi et en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ses mains m'écartent les jambes, pendant qu'il vient se positionner à mon entrée.

« Tu es tellement humide, bébé » dit il en s'enfonçant d'un coup. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur, alors que je sens mon hymen se déchirer. Ca fait mal. Affreusement mal. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage alors que j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Putain, t'es si serré. Chut bébé, ça va aller. Respire, le plus dur est passé » me rassure t'il alors qu'il s'immobilise. Je sens à son souffle erratique et à ses muscles crispés combien il se retient pour ne pas reprendre ses mouvements et pour me laisser m'habituer à son intrusion. Une étrange chaleur me parcoure à cette pensée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la sensation d'inconfort commence à disparaitre, je sens un besoin montée en moi. Instinctivement je bouge mes hanches à sa rencontre, et un son rauque me parvient.

« Doucement bébé, je ne veux pas te faire mal » me dit il en m'embrassant. Son baiser est différent, plus léger, plus doux, presque tendre.

« Bouge s'il te plait »

« Tu es sure ? » me demande t-il. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, pressé d'obtenir son plaisir, ou tout simplement rassuré par la certitude de mon regard, qu'il commence un lent mouvement de va et vient. La sensation d'inconfort est toujours présente, bien que plus ténue, mais une autre commence à se faire sentir. Des piques de plaisirs me traversent, alors qu'il continue inlassablement ses mouvements doux, sa langue sur mon sein.

« Je vais plus pouvoir me retenir bébé » me préviens t-il, tout son corps crispé par l'effort.

« Alors ne te retiens plus » lui souris-je.

Il me regarde un instant dans les yeux, afin de vérifier mes dires, et fond sur ma bouche alors qu'il s'enfonce d'un mouvement brusque, me faisant crier.

Ses mouvements sont beaucoup plus profonds que tout à l'heure, plus brusque et je sens le plaisir montée de plus en plus.

« Plus vite » lui di-je le souffle coupé.

Il accède à ma demande, et accélère la cadence, remontant mes jambes sur ses épaules, approfondissant les pénétrations.

Nous poussons tous les deux des gémissements, de plus en plus aigus pour moi, de plus en plus rauques pour lui, alors que je sens que la délivrance est proche.

Il me relève, me portant dans ses bras et me plaque contre le mur, accélérant encore plus ses mouvements – je ne pensais pas que c'était possible – une de ses mains me maintenant les bras au dessus de ma tête pendant que l'autre est posé sur ma cuisse, supportant mon poids.

« Putain bébé, je vais venir. Jouis pour moi bébé, jouis pour moi maintenant » me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon clitoris et exerçant une friction rapide dessus. La combinaison de son sexe à l'intérieur de moi et de sa main, me font littéralement exploser, et je pousse un véritable hurlement en sentant un puissant orgasme me traverser. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, après quelques pénétrations supplémentaires, poussant un grognement animal et me mordant à l'épaule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que nous peinons à retrouver nos souffles, il me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou il me fait glisser dans la douche. Il me rejoint, faisant couler un jet d'eau chaude sur nous, et pose sa tête sur mon front.

« Merci.» me dit-il simplement.

Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il veut dire. Merci de lui avoir permis de sortir de ses sombres pensées, d'avoir été là, et de lui avoir offert ma virginité.

Touché, je pose mes mains sur son visage et l'embrasse doucement.

« Merci à toi. C'était exceptionnel »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis désolée d'avoir été si brusque » s'inquiète t'il.

« Tu rigole, c'était génial » le rassurais-je.

« Ah ouais ? Tant mieux alors » dit il en se collant à moi « parce que je suis plutôt vigoureux dans ces moments là. Et là, j'ai preuve d'une certaine délicatesse » rit-il.

« Ah ? Oh. »

Il éclate de rire, devant ma mine désappointée, et je constate que c'est la première fois que je le vois rire. J'ai un tout autre Eric devant moi. Plus humain, plus accessible.

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Mais je ne me moque pas bébé » chuchote t-il en faisant passer sa main sur mon clitoris, me faisant gémir.

« A…arrête. Si tu continue je vais m'écrouler »

« Mais non, je serais là pour te rattraper » me répond t-il alors que nous entamons un second round.

Oooooooooo

Le lendemain, je me réveille, les rayons du soleil me caressant agréablement le visage.

« Bonjour toi » susurre une voix à mon oreille.

« Huuumm, bonjour. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est 7h. Il faut que tu lèves, tu commences l'entrainement dans une demi heure ».

« Quoi ? Oh mon dieu » paniquais-je en me levant d'un bon « vite, pousse toi, il faut que je me dépêche » dis-je en me levant d'un bon.

« Eh, tout doux bébé, je te rappelle que tu es déjà lavé » me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. « Tu as juste à t'habiller et déjeuner ».

« Oui, mais dis moi Monsieur _Je sais tout_ , comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'habiller alors que toutes mes affaires sont dans le dortoir ? Et comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour passer inaperçu, seulement vêtu d'un haut et de ma culotte ? Et que vont bien pouvoir se dire les autres, en voyant que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit, alors que c'est une chose interdite pour les novices – au passage c'est une règle venant de toi – hein ? Alors ? »

« Merde. Putain merde. » Grogne t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Oui, comme tu dis : merde » soufflais-je désespéré par la situation.

« OK, attends-moi là »

« Quoi, mais attends tu vas ou ? » lui demandais-je en le voyant se lever et s'habiller à la va vite.

« Fais moi confiance, je reviens dans cinq minutes » me rassure t-il en m'embrassant.

Je soupire en m'effondrant sur le lit et en repensant à la situation. Je suis agréablement surprise. Moi qui m'attendais à moitié à être jeter dehors, je suis encore là, dans son lit, alors qu'il cherche vraisemblablement à me tirer d'affaire. Pas de silence, ni de regard gêné. Pas de reproche. Un immense sourire parcoure mon visage très vite remplacé par une légère grimace quand je ressens les courbatures dans mes muscles. Ouais, bon OK, avec la nuit que j'ai passé c'est sans doute normal que j'ai des courbatures. D'autant plus qu'on la fait deux fois. Je rougis en repensant à l'épisode de la douche. C'était … épique. Et diablement excitant Non, Meg, ne penses pas à ça, me dis-je à moi-même sentant une excitation à présent familière se répandre en moi. Décidant de couper court, à toutes pensées importunes, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour évaluer les dégâts. J'ai les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil et l'alcool et, oh putain. Deux grosses taches rouges au creux de l'épaule. Putain, je vais le tuer. L'achever. Le couper en petits morceaux et le balancer aux oiseaux. Le faire bouillir et le donner à manger aux loups. Bon, OK les loups n'existent plus depuis la grande guerre, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail. Bon bah je vais garder mon idée de le découper en morceaux alors. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir entrer dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Avec sa grande carrure. Je pousse un gloussement en l'imaginant courbé, dans une casserole, les pieds et la tête qui dépassent.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait glousser comme une idiote ? »

Je pousse un véritable hurlement de frayeur.

« Abruti, tu m'as fait peur ! » lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, en me tendant un petit paquet.

« Tiens, ce sont des habits d'entrainement. Ils appartiennent à Tris. Ils seront peut être un peu grand mais ça devrait le faire. Heureusement que toutes les tenues d'entrainements sont identiques. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que n'arrivant plus à dormir – prétexte un mal de tête – tu es partie te promener »

« Tu es allée voir Tris ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Non. Je suis allée voir Quatre qui est allé voir Tris pour me donner les vêtements »

« Qui ? Quatre ? Le Quatre ? Quatre, _**mon**_ _instructeur_ ? » Criais-je.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Je vais te tuer. Finalement je vais vraiment te tuer. C'est peut être pas possible dans une casserole, mais te découper oui » lui dis-je en m'approchant, menaçante –enfin essayant de l'être- de lui.

« Une casserole ? Quelle casserole ? T'es vraiment tordu en fait » dit-il avec un grand sourire, en me caressant le creux de l'épaule ou apparaissent ses morsures.

« Tu es fier de toi ? »

« Plutôt oui » me répond t-il en parant un coup de poing « allez dépêches toi d'y aller ».

Il m'embrasse puis me pousse vers la porte.

Oooooooo

 **POV Eric**

Je regarde Megan s'en aller, alors que je pousse un profond soupir. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de coucher avec elle, bordel ? Dans quelle merde, me suis-je foutu ? Il n'y a qu'à voir l'air satisfait qu'avait Quatre quand j'ai du lui expliquer, pourquoi j'avais besoin de vêtements de femme. Merde, merde, merde.

Bien que je sois conscient d'avoir fait une grosse, très grosse erreur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Elle m'a offert ce qu'il y a de plus chère pour une fois, et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Qui aurait cru que coucher avec une vierge, me procurerais autant de plaisir ? Bon, à un moment donné, j'ai bien failli perdre le contrôle mais heureusement je me suis retenu à temps. Pas sur qu'elle aurait apprécié mes petites déviances dominateur pour sa première fois.

Décidant de couper court à mes pensées – après tout, j'aurais bien le temps d'y repenser plus tard- je me prépare pour aller à ma réunion, afin de parler de la montée en puissance des sans factions. Un pincement au cœur me traverse, en songeant à ceux qu'on a perdus hier. Je suis bien décidé à venger leurs morts, et à faire payer le prix double à tous les sans factions qui croiseront mon chemin. Je repense alors à Lydia, cette sans faction, qui m'a sauvé la vie et à qui j'avais épargné la sienne, il y a un an de ça. On avait eu une info, comme quoi des sans factions allaient tenter de piller un local ou est entreposé de la bouffe. Avec une équipe de dix personnes, je m'étais rendu sur place afin de les cueillir. Ça n'aurait pas due être difficile, sauf qu'ils étaient là encore armés. Un combat s'était engagé, et on avait rapidement maitrisé la situation. Au moment de repartir, alors qu'on en avait arrêté quelques uns, j'avais entendu un puissant hurlement provenant de derrière le bâtiment. Ordonnant à mes hommes, de ne pas bouger, j'étais allé voir ce qu'il se passe et ce que j'avais vu m'avait mis dans une rage noire. Un de mes hommes était entrain de tenter de violer une sans factions. Le viol, et la violence physique sur une femme, sont les deux choses que j'arbore le plus. Avant même les divergents, c'est pour dire. Sans hésiter, j'avais foutu la raclée de sa vie à Steven, un petit merdeux que je ne pouvais pas m'encadrer. Malheureusement pour moi, il était doué, j'avais donc du le prendre dans le groupe d'intervention. Maintenant, il est au classement d'archive, défiguré à vie. Au moins, le point positif, c'est que ça aura servi d'exemple.

Je me rappelle alors le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement alors qu'elle aurait tout bien pu s'enfuir, pendant que je m'acharnais sur l'autre déchet.

Un étrange malaise avait pris part de moi, gêné devant la détresse de cette femme qui avait échappé de peu à un viol.

« Lève-toi »

« Non. Laissez-moi partir » tenta t'elle de négocier. Pas si désespéré finalement.

« Je t'ai dit de te lever » la menaçais-je

« Pitié » me supplias t'elle cette fois.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le moment, mais j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance.

« Très bien. Mais je te jure que si je te revois je te tue ».

A peine ais-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle s'était enfuie. J'y ai beaucoup repensé depuis ce jour. Et si j'avais laissé partir une criminelle ? Elle était là hier. A-t-elle tué certains de mes hommes ? Elle était bien loin de la pauvre petite chose d'il y a un an. Plus déterminé, plus dur aussi. Elle aurait très bien pu tuer quelqu'un. Cette constatation me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche. J'aurais du la tuer, ou tout au moins l'arrêter. Après tout, elle était avec un groupe surentrainés, et déterminés à nous tuer. A cette pensée, je me promets à moi-même, de ne pas hésiter la prochaine fois, et de la tuer sans y réfléchir à deux fois.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **Bonjour,**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de divergente ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.**

 **Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. On a eu quelques précisions sur la sœur de Megan, et on peut voir qu'Eric n'a pas encore fait le rapprochement. Mais pour combien de temps ? Dans ce chapitre, certaines choses vont s'accélérer, notamment sur la traque des divergents, nous amenant un peu plus vers le prologue. Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture.**

 **S'il vous plait, review ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Melissa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement, il faut que je m'améliore. C'est ma première fic et je pense que ça viendra au fur et à mesure des chapitres car c'est vrai que par moment ça doit un peu être saccadé. Mais tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien, et voila la suite !

 **Courtney Ackles :** Oui, en effet il va en falloir du temps. Après tout il n'est pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de sentiment. D'autant plus, qu'ils vont avoir de nombreux bâtons dans les roues par la suite.

 **Nanao34410** : Oui beaucoup de rebondissement mais encore peu d'explications. Il y a du vrai dans tes suppositions mais je n'en dit pas plus. Tu vas très vite voir si tu as raison ou pas. **  
**

Pour ce qui concerne Quatre, je suis contente d'avoir pu faire ressortir cette relation comme je le voulais car ça va être extrêmement important par la suite.

Quand à Lydia et Megan, oui elles vont se revoir, très vite d'ailleurs, mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Oooooooooo

 **POV Megan**

Je retrouve les autres dans le réfectoire, qui à peine me suis-je assise me bombarde de question.

« Mais ou étais-tu Megan, on t'a cherché partout ! » me reproche Johanna.

« Oui, elle a raison. Tu as disparu dans la soirée, et on ne t'a plus revu avant d'aller se coucher. Tu étais là endormie, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu rentrais. On s'est inquiété ! Et là, ce matin, plus de Megan. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu pouvais bien foutre bordel ?! » Surenchérit Liam.

« Hum, bonjour à tous les deux. Bien dormis ? » Tentais-je piteusement.

« Oh non, jeune fille tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à s'y bon compte. Alors c'était qui ? » Me dit Johanna d'un air conspiratrice.

« Comment ça c'était qui ? » dis-je perdu.

« Oh je t'en prie Megan, tu n'étais pas altruiste à ce que je sache ! Mais bon, je vais essayer d'être plus claire. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Jimmy ? J'ai remarqué un léger rapprochement entre vous d'eux hier soir, et il avait disparu lui aussi. Alors ? J'ai raison ? » Me répond t'elle d'une traite sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

« Putain de merde, t'as couché avec Jimmy ? » s'exclame Liam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La ferme » lui dis-je furieuse, en remarquant plusieurs audacieux se tourner vers nous, « et non, il ne s'est rien passé entre Jimmy et moi. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais juste mal avec tout l'alcool que l'on a bu et je suis rentrée. Seule. Et ce matin, je me suis juste réveillée avant vous, et je n'avais tout simplement pas le courage de rester dans le lit, de peur de vomir » leur répondis-je, un pincement au cœur à l'idée de leur mentir. Décidément, je suis de plus en plus doué pour ça, depuis que je suis partie de chez les sincères. Mais je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier ce constat.

« Ah bon » dit Johanna d'un air déçue. Apparemment elle aurait bien voulu des détails croustillants.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé alors ? » demande Sarah, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion.

« Non, rien du tout. Et vous alors ? La fin de la soirée » bottais-je en touche.

« Et bien, il y a eu quelques petits rebondissements » lance Liam avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux rivés sur Sarah. Je remarque qu'elle se met à rougir violemment, et voyant ça, je m'empresse de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Et bien en faite, tu vas rire, il y a eu, euh tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » dit-elle piteusement.

« Euh, pas vraiment non ».

« Raph et Sarah se sont embrassés » couine Johanna excitée.

« Quoi ? Raph et toi ? Merde alors, quand je pense que j'ai raté ça ! ». Et oui, ma vieille pendant ce temps là, toi tu étais occupée à faire autre chose que seulement embrasser Eric. Non, non non, ne penses surtout _pas_ à ça.

« Et ouais, fallait pas te prendre pour un homme et descendre tout ces cyclones » se moque Liam.

« Ah, ah, ah. Et toi alors, ça avance » lui dis-je en jetant un regard à Johanna. Tiens prend toi ça Liam.

« Quoi, euh, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » dit il en rougissant légèrement.

« Liam qui rougis, j'aurais tout vu » lui dis-je vicieuse.

« La ferme ! ». Il me fusille du regard. Oh, oh, j'ai touché un point sensible.

« Salut » nous dit Raph, rougissant devant Sarah, rouge également. Putain, c'est quoi cette fâcheuse manie qu'on à tous de rougir ?! On est des audacieux non de dieu.

« Euh, bonjour » murmure Sarah, alors que nous, on est beaucoup moins discret.

« Vous ne vous embrassez pas ? » demande Johanna, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle sait faire preuve. A savoir : aucune.

« Laisse-les » lui dis-je, prenant pitié de mes amis.

« Ça va, ça va, je demandais juste. Bon, faut qu'on bouge, on va être en retard sinon » me répond t'elle en se levant, pas le moins du monde gêné d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plats.

On lui emboite le pas, nous dirigeant vers la salle d'entrainement, pressé de savoir ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui.

« Au fait, si les autres sont dupes, ce n'est pas mon cas » me chuchote t'elle à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin, « il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion entre filles, toutes les deux ». Merde.

Je ne lui réponds pas, accélérant juste le pas afin d'avoir à éviter de lui répondre. Il va falloir que je trouve un truc, et vite, sinon s'en est fini de notre petit secret à Eric et moi.

Alors que nous pénétrons dans la salle, je remarque que nous sommes les derniers arrivé. Quatre nous lance un regard réprobateur et s'attarde sur moi. Ah oui c'est vrai. Eric est allé le voir. Pour moi. Je suppose qu'il doit reconnaitre les fringues de sa copine que je porte. Faites qu'un trou apparaisse pour que je puisse disparaitre…

« Bon, les novices, ce matin on va aller s'entrainer aux tirs sur le toit, et cette après midi, on commence les combats. J'espère donc que vous êtes en forme » nous dit-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur moi une nouvelle fois. Je veux mourir. Oh mon dieu, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Eric et moi. Je vais tuer Eric. Je sais que je me répète, mais sincèrement, je vais vraiment finir par le tuer.

Alors que je passe devant Quatre, pour grimper l'échelle, celui-ci me retient par le bras.

« Oui ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux innocents Megan, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Premièrement tu es novice, donc pas encore totalement audacieuse. Il faut donc que tu te concentres. Deuxièmement, les relations novices/instructeurs sont interdites – fait de notre cher leader, et troisièmement tu joues à un jeu dangereux avec Eric. Fais attention à toi, Eric est sombre, dangereux et surtout pas près à faire face à ses sentiments. » Me dit-il d'un air grave.

« Sentiments ? Tu crois qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? » Lui demandais-je sentant les rythmes de mon cœur s'accélérer.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ? » soupire t-il. « Écoute Megan, il se passe des choses en ce moment, qui risque de changer notre monde, de la manière dont on le voit. Soit juste prudente d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te brise le cœur ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ça à un rapport avec les sans factions et ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » M'inquiétais-je.

« Comment es-tu au courant ?"

«Euh, je »

«OK, c'est bon j'ai compris. Monte. Les autres nous attendent » me dit-il, ne me répondant pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose de grave s'était passé hier, grâce aux comportements d'Eric, mais si je me fie à ce que vient de dire Quatre, c'est plus grave encore qu'un simple pillage qui aurait mal tourné.

Je suis coupé par Quatre, qui nous explique comment manier nos armes, et nous placer face à la cible. On commence par démonter et remonter l'arme, et je me rends compte que je suis très forte à cet exercice. Je suis même la plus rapide, si j'en crois le compliment de notre instructeur.

Une fois avoir bien pris en main notre arme, et à en avoir compris le mécanisme, il nous demande de nous positionner face à une cible, et de commencer l'entrainement.

Ma première balle vient se ficher à quelques centimètres de la tête de la cible, endroit que je visais. Pas mal pour un premier essai. Plus facile que les couteaux en tout cas.

On continue à s'exercer pendant plus de trois heures, et à la fin, pas un seul de mes tirs ne rate la cible. Bon, après, c'est une cible immobile donc à mon avis, ce ne sera pas si facile devant des cibles mouvantes. Pas que j'espère devoir tirer sur quelqu'un pour de vrai, mais quand même.

Quatre nous autorise une pause de quinze minutes avant de devoir redescendre pour s'entrainer sur les sacs.

« Waouh Megan, t'es vraiment forte ! » me dit Liam d'un air surpris.

« Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je sois nulle ? » lui demandais-je, vexée.

« Non, pas après les lancées de couteaux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si forte » me rassure t-il.

« Oh merci ».

« Oui, c'est vrai, il va falloir que tu m'entraines Meg. Ma moyenne est d'un tir sur trois sur la cible, ce qui n'est franchement pas beaucoup » s'inquiète Johanna.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller ».

« Oui, enfin, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour les couteaux, bien qu'il va falloir que je m'améliore, et je suis très moyenne sur le tir. Espérons que je sois meilleure en combat rapproché » répond t-elle, tendue.

« Mais oui, Johanna, et puis s'il le faut, je t'entrainerais » lui dit Liam en passant un bras sur son épaule. Chose qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécié si j'en crois son petit sourire.

« Pas qu'à moi. Il faut entrainer Sarah aussi. Elle n'a ni réussi les couteaux, ni les armes » répond t-elle, posant sa main sur celle de Liam.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait chez les audacieux » me demandais-je.

« Moi aussi. Je l'apprécie mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'une audacieuse » enchérit Johanna.

« Oui, mais elle pourrait nous surprendre. Elle a bien embrassé Raph après tout » rit Liam.

« Espérons. Car je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit éliminée » dis-je pour conclure la discussion.

Oooooooooo

 **POV Eric.**

Je suis énervé. Vraiment vraiment énervé. La réunion ne s'est pas du tout passée comme je l'espérais. J'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir Jeannine, présente au coté de Max, qui assiste fréquemment à nos réunions depuis sa démission, surtout lorsqu'elles sont importante comme celle-ci.

Flash Back

 _Je rentrais dans la salle, pressé de pouvoir parler avec Max et les autres de la nouvelle puissance des sans factions, quand je me suis arrêté net. Qu'est-ce que la leader des érudits faisait ici ?_

 _« Bonjour Eric. Ravie de vous revoir. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais assister à la réunion. Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire» me dit-elle._

 _« Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, vu que vous êtes déjà la » lui répondis-je brusquement. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Et que Jeanine soit ici, veux justement dire que je n'ai pas le contrôle._

 _« Bon, on est tous réunis pour parler des sans factions. Avez-vous appris des choses ? Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas me répondre non » lançais-je en prenant place dans mon fauteuil._

 _« Il semble avoir intensifié leurs actions » commence Greg, « on a constaté beaucoup de mouvement vers les entrepôts Est et Ouest, comme on a pu le constater hier pour l'est. Chose bizarre, ils sont également plus nombreux. Et surentrainés. Avant, ils avaient plus l'habitude de se déplacer en petits nombres, principalement pour chercher des habits et de la nourriture »._

 _« Et tu ne m'apprends rien en me disant ça Greg » lui répondis-je mauvais._

 _« Je sais. Mai ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir. Je ne sais pas si vous avez tous remarqués les armes qu'ils avaient hier, mais c'était de la haute technologie. Le dernier cri en matière d'arme. J'ai pu en récupérer une hier, et j'ai fait des tests dessus. Il s'agit d'une arme, provenant de la nouvelle cargaison que nous avons reçue il y a quelques mois. Le numéro de série correspond. J'ai donc demandé à Peter de faire un inventaire, et il m'a appris qu'il manquait plus d'une trentaine d'arme » rajoute t-il._

 _« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demande Max pendant que je boue intérieurement à l'idée de n'avoir rien vu._

 _« On a un traite » dis-je d'un air grave, « et je veux qu'on me le trouve et qu'on me le ramène. Il va voir ce qu'on réserve aux traites »._

 _« Bien chef », me dit Greg._

 _« Quoi d'autres ? »_

 _« Il y a autres choses qui cloche. On a pu observer différent signal, en langage codé aux différents points stratégiques. Sièges des érudits, hangar nord et sud. Ce ne sont pas des signaux qui proviennent de chez nous. Il semble être émis sur une fréquence qui nous est inconnu. On est entrain d'essayer de trouver leur source, avec l'aide des érudits » ajoute Craig._

 _« Ok, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez dessus. S'ils émettent des signaux de ces points là, c'est qu'ils ont des hommes dans la place. Demandez à tous les leaders des autres factions de faire un recensement des leurs. S'il y en a qui ne devraient pas y être, on les trouvera. Mais soyez discrets. Je ne veux pas que ça se saches. »_

 _« D'accord »._

 _« Bien ! Jeannine. Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? Ou à nous demander ? Puisque c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes là non ? » Demandais-je froidement à Jeanine._

 _« Oh mon cher Eric, toujours à voir le mal partout » susurre t'elle. Pourtant je vois son regard calculateur me scruter._

 _« Jeannine a des choses à nous apprendre sur les divergents » interviens Max._

 _« Merci Max » dit Jeannine en se tournant vers lui. « Effectivement, nous avons des choses à vous apprendre. Nous avons réussis à capturer deux d'entre eux, ce qui n'a pas été bien difficile puisque c'était des érudits. Nous avons commencé des tests sur eux, afin de comprendre le phénomène. C'est extrêmement intéressant, de voir leur manière de …. »_

 _« Venez en au fait, Jeannine » la coupais-je._

 _« Oui, vous avez raison. Nous sommes actuellement entrain de réaliser des simulations, afin de comprendre avec précision comment leur esprit fonctionne. Nous avons également mis au point un nouveau moyen de savoir s'ils sont divergents. C'est une espèce de capteur, capable de lire leurs ADN et donc de voir, s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Beaucoup plus précis que les simulations que nous leurs faisons passer lors de leurs initiations. Je vais vous en donner et charge à vous, d'organiser une équipe afin de tester toute la population sans la moindre distinction. »_

 _« Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, Jeannine, vous devriez pourtant le savoir » lui répondis-je en serrant les poings._

 _« Loin de moi cette idée Eric, je sais juste que vous êtes les plus qualifiés pour cela » dit-elle mielleuse._

 _« Très bien, Greg monte une équipe et aller tester les autres factions. Je me charge de tester la notre » ordonnais-je._

 _« Bien chef »._

 _« Autres choses Jeannine ? »_

 _« Oui, en effet. Mais j'aimerais que nous soyons seuls pour discuter si vous voulez bien » me dit-elle d'un regard appuyé._

 _« Tout le monde, dehors ! »_

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne reste plus que Max, Jeannine et moi._

 _« C'est à propos des altruistes ? » lui demandais-je faisant référence à une conversation que nous avions eu une fois._

 _« Oui. Comme vous le savez, je ne fait pas confiance aux altruistes. J'ai eu la preuve de leur trahison pas plus tard qu'hier »_

 _« C'est-à-dire ? » fronçais-je les sourcils._

 _« J'ai découvert une boite, chez les Prior qui peut définitivement détruire notre système si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains. A savoir les sans factions »._

 _« Qu'il y a-t-il dedans ? »_

 _« Un procédé censé permettre aux divergents de gagner beaucoup de pouvoir. C'est trop compliqué à expliquer et les tests ne sont pas finis » répond t-elle. Je sens qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, mais étant donné que c'est une maniaque du contrôle –encore plus que moi- et qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, je suppose que je ferais pareil à sa place. Il n'en reste pas moins que ça ne me plait pas._

 _« Et que voulez vous qu'on fasse ? Car c'est pour ça que vous êtes là » lui dis-je sur de moi._

 _« Nous voulons détruire la faction des altruistes » interviens Max, pour la première fois._

 _« Je te demande pardon ? » lui dis-je mes yeux s'écarquillant._

 _« Cela fait des années que nous remarquons qu'ils ne sont plus aptes à détenir le pouvoir. Outre le fait qu'ils volent très certainement de la nourriture, j'ai la certitude qu'ils cachent également des divergents et qu'ils aident les sans factions. »_

 _« Comment ? » l'interrogeais-je, de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure de la discussion._

 _« J'ai des preuves, comme quoi certains des altruistes, comme la famille Prior, ont des contacts réguliers avec des sans factions. Je suis également persuadé que c'est eux qui ont donnés les positions de nos bases stratégiques. Après tout, étant donné le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent, ils ont accès à ces informations. De plus, qui d'autres que les altruistes ont des contacts fréquents avec les sans factions ? » Ajoute t-elle un sourcil haussé._

 _Ca ne m'étonne guère. Je n'ai jamais aimé les altruistes. Pour moi, il est inconcevable pour un être de s'oublier à l'égard des autres. De plus, il ne m'inspire que pitié. Et leur manie de toujours vouloir venir en aide aux autres, corrobore la déduction de Jeannine._

 _« Nous avons mis au point une simulation nous permettant de détruire totalement cette faction, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous pour cela » ajoute t-elle. J'hausse un sourcil, et d'un mouvement de tête je l'invite à continuer._

 _« Vous allez injecter ce sérum, à vos audacieux, qui vont les plonger dans une simulation. Ils auront pour ordre de se rendre aux quartiers des altruistes et de les abattre un par un. Pour ne pas qu'ils soient considérés comme des criminels, je monterais une histoire, comme quoi, c'est le fait des divergents. Je vais rendre publique l'arrestation des deux divergents érudits afin d'appuyer notre histoire »._

 _« Quand vous dites, tuez tous les altruistes, vous parlez également des enfants ? » demandais-je._

 _« Oui. Ils ont malheureusement été élevés dans les idéaux de leurs parents, et ils représentent donc une menace »._

 _« Hors de question ! » tapais-je du poing sur la table. « Mes hommes ne tueront pas des enfants, et ce n'est pas négociable. Si vous voulez notre aide, trouvez une solution. Enfermez les, bannissez les chez les sans factions, je m'en fou, mais nous les tuerons pas ! » Ordonnais-je avec rage._

 _« Max avait raison, vous vous adoucissez »._

 _« Que voulez vous dire ? » demandais-je, regardant Max dans les yeux._

 _« Si tu espérais être discret concernant ta petite aventure avec la novice, c'est raté » me répondit-il._

 _« Qui ? » dis-je pressé de connaitre le nom de celui qui avait parlé, et de le tuer._

 _« Peu importe. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite Eric ! »_

 _« Je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires de cul te regarde Max. De plus, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es plus le leader à ce que je sache » aboyais-je._

 _« Ca me regarde quand tes parties de jambes en l'air menace la vie de nos hommes. Dois-je te rappeler les noms de ceux qui sont morts hier soir, alors que tu étais trop occupé à lui écarter les cuisses ? » Me dit-il durement. A ces mots, je reçu un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Et s'il avait raison ? Si je n'étais pas si obnubilé par Megan, aurais-je pu éviter la mort de nos hommes ?_

 _« Bon, pas que votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas, mais je suis pressée. Puis-je compter sur vous Eric ? » Nous coupe Jeannine._

 _« Oui ! » répondis-je, une nouvelle détermination m'habitant. J'allais devoir revoir mes priorités et vite. Il est hors de question que l'on remette en cause mes capacités de leader, j'ai travaillé trop durement pour cela. De plus, les divergents sont une plait qu'il faut cicatriser tout de suite avant qu'elle ne s'affecte._

 _« Il est évident que notre conversation doit demeurer secrète » ajoute t-elle._

 _Je ne lui réponds pas, trop occupé dans mes pensées pour le faire. J'aperçois vaguement Max, la ramener vers la porte et ordonner à un audacieux de la reconduire._

 _« Eric ? Puis-je compter sur toi ? Ai-je l'assurance que toute cette petite histoire avec la gamine va prendre fin ? » Me demande Max, me regardant dans les yeux._

 _« Oui, je te le garantis ». Megan doit disparaitre de ma vie, elle est trop dangereuse. J'oublie ma position et mon devoir quand je suis auprès d'elle, et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre._

 _« Bien. Jeannine se charge de nous faire livrer le sérum, ils devraient arriver dans trois semaines, le temps d'en faire une quantité nécessaire. Ca arrivera en même temps que la fin de l'initiation, on se servira donc de ce moment pour injecter le sérum à tous les audacieux, prétextant une façon de garantir leur sécurité »._

 _« C'est moi le chef Max »_

 _« Et je ne remets pas ça en question » me dit-il simplement, me laissant seul._

Sortant de mes pensées, je me dirige vers la salle d'entrainement afin de me défouler. Les novices se sont entrainés aux tirs aujourd'hui, je me demande comme ça s'est passé pour Megan. Stop, je ne dois plus penser à elle. A partir de maintenant, je dois reprendre ma position de leader face à elle, et la traiter comme n'importe quel novice. Même si l'image de son corps offert à mes caresses et le son de ses gémissements me parviennent. Je dois la voir comme une bonne partie de jambe en l'air et basta. Il faut que je me la sorte de la tête. J'irais trouver une audacieuse ce soir, afin de la mettre dans mon lit. Après tout, Megan n'est rien pour moi, juste une petite distraction qui sera vite oublié.

Ooooooooooooooo

 **POV Megan**

Ça fait une heure que je m'entraine à taper sur ce sac et je suis épuisée. Le peu de sommeil et l'alcool dont j'ai abusé hier se font cruellement ressentir. Je ne toucherais plus une goutte d'alcool à partir de maintenant.

« Venez ici » nous appelle Quatre. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre, soulagée de pouvoir faire une pause.

« Sur le tableau derrière moi, vous pouvez voir le classement provisoire. A partir de maintenant, il évoluera à chaque demi journée. Si vous vous trouvez sous la ligne à la fin de la première étape, vous dégagez.

1- Marc

2- Liam

3- Patrick

4- Julia

5- Meryl

6- Sébastien

7- Megan

8- Raph

9- Paul

10- Johanna

11- Nicolas

11- Lucie

12- Sarah

Ouf, je suis soulagée. Je ne suis pas sous la ligne. Par contre Johanna et Sarah oui. Une vive inquiétude me traverse en pensant à elle deux. Surtout à Johanna. Sarah ce n'est pas une réelle surprise, mais je pensais que Johanna serait mieux classée. Après tout, c'est une vraie audacieuse, aucun doute la dessus. Liam est deuxième, je m'y attendais, il s'est révélé être vraiment bon.

« Alors la sincère, tu es septième ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais vite dégager. Par contre, ça semble être le cas pour tes copines. Hum, dommage »

« Ta gueule Marc car je te jure que je vais te refaire le portrait » m'emportais-je.

« Ah oui ? Essaye donc pour voir. Je meure d'impatience à l'idée de me retrouver au sol, toi sans défense sous moi » me dit-il d'un air pervers.

« Un problème ? » nous interrompt Quatre, me voyant le poing à moitié levé.

« Non aucun » lui répond Marc d'un air fayot.

« Très bien, allez manger à l'ordre, vous avez intérêt à être d'attaque ».

Alors qu'on se dirige vers le réfectoire, Quatre me retiens.

« Tu es sur que ça va, Megan » me demande t-il d'un air inquiet.

« Oui, oui tout vas bien » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix, l'image de Johanna et Sarah s'imposant à moi.

« Ne te laisse pas faire. Des mecs comme Marc, j'en ai vu passer des dizaines. Mais fait quand même attention à toi. Ils peuvent être dangereux »

« Bien sur. Je peux y aller maintenant ? » Pressé dans finir avec cette discussion. La sollicitude de Quatre me touche, mais me met mal à l'aise en même temps. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il agit comme ça avec les autres. Surement parce qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe entre Eric et moi. En parlant du loup, il vient de franchir le seuil de la porte. Oh oh, au vue de son visage, il a l'air très énervé.

« Oui, vas-y » soupire t-il.

Changeant de direction, je décide de m'approcher d'Eric.

« Tout va bien Eric ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la novice » me demande t-il d'un air indifférant. Ça fait mal. Mais bon, il a l'air d'être énervé, c'est peut être pas contre moi.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » questionnais-je d'une petite voix.

« Putain, tu m'fais chier avec tes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel » rugit il ?

Je jette un œil aux alentours, mais il n'y a personne, mis à part Quatre qui nous observe depuis l'entrée.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon dieu ? » lui demandais-je la moutarde me montant au nez.

« Putain ! Viens » dit-il en m'emmenant vers un coin tranquille. Me trainant plutôt.

« Écoute moi bien novice car je ne me répèterais pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et tu étais là, alors je t'ai baisé. Rien d'autre. Maintenant tu ferais bien mieux de retourner à ta place et d'arrêter de me casser les couilles c'est clair ?! Putain, si j'avais su que baiser une vierge aurait ses conséqu… » M'assène t-il durement avant que je lui foute une claque en pleine gueule, l'interrompant.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre connard Eric. Tu te caches derrière ta façade de machos du dimanche, mais il n'en est rien. Tu as beau dire, mais je n'étais pas simplement là, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher avec cet air pitoyable sur le visage » lui crachais-je.

Au moment ou les mots franchirent mes lèvres, je sus que j'étais allé trop loin. Il me tordit le bras dans le dos, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur et me plaqua violemment contre le mur, me causant certainement de futurs bleus.

« Sale petite conne » dit-il en m'étranglant « je ne suis pas d'humeur à tolérer tes crises d'adolescentes aujourd'hui ».

« E…Eric » tentais-je suffoquant.

« Maintenant, je vais te dire une derrière chose. Ose encore me traiter de pitoyable et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre » hurle t-il, m'étranglant plus fort et me maintenant toujours le bras coincé. Incapable de lui répondre face à la force qu'il exerce sur ma trachée je commence à paniquer. J'essaie de me débattre mais chaque mouvement m'arrache un élancement de douleur dans le bras. Si je continue à bouger, il va me le péter. Sauf qu'à ce rythme, il va me tuer. Pour la première fois je prends vraiment conscience du pourquoi les gens le disent dangereux. Je comprends également qu'il serait bien capable de me tuer, là maintenant, aveuglé par une rage que je ne comprends pas. Alors que des larmes roulent librement sur mes joues, et que ma vision se teinte de tache noire, je me demande comment j'ai pu être à ce point stupide. Comment j'ai pu me laisser aveugler par des sentiments, que je suis apparemment la seule à éprouver ? Comment j'ai pu tomber si bas alors que ça fait seulement trois jours que je suis la ? Et surtout comment ais-je pu tomber si vite dans les bras d'un monstre sans cœur ?

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, et que je sens la vie me quitter peu à peu, Eric relâche brusquement sa poigne et je m'écroule au sol.

« Mais t'es complètement malade » hurle quelqu'un dont je ne reconnais pas la voix.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, ne te mêle pas de ça Quatre ! » répond Eric.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses la tuer ? » Rugit Quatre, si j'ai bien compris.

Je perds le file de la conversation, tentant vainement de reprendre ma respiration et sentant une crise d'angoisse arriver.

« Eh, chut, calme toi, tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant » chuchote une voix féminine en me caressant les cheveux.

« Comment vas t-elle ? » demande Quatre.

« Elle est choquée. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Laisse-nous s'il te plait » continue la voix douce.

« Mais Tris, je ... » s'insurge t-il

« S'il te plait Quatre » insiste doucement Tris, puisque c'est elle.

« Très bien. Rejoignez moi des que vous pouvez. Je vais essayer de retrouver Eric ».

J'entends des bruits de pas s'éloigner alors que je tente vainement de ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

« OK, c'est bon. Il est parti. Lâche tout » me dit Tris, me serrant délicatement dans ses bras. Et la seulement, je commence à pousser de bruyant sanglot, réalisant enfin pleinement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Eric a failli me tuer. Bien sur, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, mais le résultat est le même. Je stoppe mes pensées, quand je me rends compte que je lui cherche des excuses. Malgré son coté froid, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me faire ça. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'être importante hier, quand j'étais dans ses bras. Mes pleures redoublent en repensant à ces paroles, et à sa main sur mon cou. Je m'en veux tellement. Comme puis-je être aussi conne ? Conne, c'est ce dont il m'a traité. Et il a raison. Je suis conne. Définitivement conne. Je m'accroche à Tris comme à une bouée de sauvetage, priant pour avoir rêver les derniers instants. Je suis en plein cauchemar. J'aimerais tellement que ma sœur soit là, que se soit ses bras qui me réconfortent, sa voix qui me murmure des paroles rassurantes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mes larmes se tarissent, et je suis enfin en mesure de me redresser.

« Pa…pardon » dis-je à Tris, la gorge encore douloureuse.

« Ce n'est rien. Comment tu te sens ? » Me dit-elle plein de sollicitude.

« Mieux »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je…je... J'ai couché avec lui » lui dis-je me rendant compte qu'elle doit déjà le savoir.

« Je sais »

« Il a failli me tuer. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivés là » ajoutais-je.

« Écoute Megan, je ne dirais pas que je sais ce que tu ressens, se serait faux, mais je connais Eric. Il est sombre, parfois cruel mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Attend, laisse moi finir » Me dit-elle voyant que j'allais l'interrompre, « je ne dis pas ça pour prendre sa défense. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre lui et moi. Mais je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, pour qu'il y est un tel revirement entre ce matin et maintenant. Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que cette relation soit saine, et son comportement n'est pas excusable. Mais je ne crois pas que tu dois le haïr pour autant. Après c'est à toi de voir. Mais un conseil, reste loin de lui si tu veux éviter de te bruler les ailes ».

« Je ne comprends pas Tris. A ce que j'ai compris, vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux. Alors pourquoi me dis tu de ne pas le haïr ?» demandai-je perdue.

« Car je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse franchir la carapace dont il s'entoure » répondit-elle en se levant.

oooooooooooo

 **Et voila la fin pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Une idée de la personne qui est allé balancer à Max ? Et du/de la traitre ?**

 **Nanao34410** : Pas de Jimmy dans ce chapitre, mais il arrive bientôt mouahaha. Comme tu peux le voir, Megan n'a eu aucun mal à mentir, bien qu'effectivement Johanna s'en soit rendu compte. Je veux vraiment casser l'image de sincère car c'est une audacieuse. Son test a été sans détour et je veux bien montrer la différence avec les divergents car c'est important pour la suite. Concernant Peter, tu verras bien s'il prend une place plus importante ... ou pas x)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **L'histoire et les personnages de divergente ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages.**

 **Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis sur le précédant chapitre. Vous attendiez vous à ça ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Eric ? La réunion avec Jeannine ?**

 **Ne me détestez pas pour Eric, je veux vraiment faire ressortir son coté sombre. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est censé être un méchant, donc je veux montrer qu'il va se battre contre l'emprise de Megan. Pour se protéger tout d'abord. Puis certainement parce qu'il à peur.**

 **Enfin bref, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Reviewwwwwwwwww s'il vous plaît.**

oooooooo

 **POV Eric**

De rage, je balance mon poing contre le mur. Je ne trésaille même pas face à la douleur, trop pris par mes sombres pensées. J'ai failli la tuer. Putain de bordel de merde, j'ai failli la _tuer_. Si Quatre n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé. J'aime penser que je me serais arrêté, mais la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais _strictement_ rien. Elle va surement me détester maintenant. Alors que j'aurais du être satisfait par cette pensée, mon cœur se serre douloureusement. J'ai vu de la peur dans ces yeux. Je _lui_ ai fait peur. Et cette simple constatation me dégoute. J'aimerais totalement revoir son sourire de ce matin. Ou même cette lueur furieuse dans son regard quand elle s'est aperçue des marques que je lui avais faites. Tout, sauf cette peur qui me donne envie de vomir. J'ai honte. Moi qui arbore par-dessus tout la violence physique envers les femmes –enfin sauf ces salopes de sans factions, qui pour moi ne sont pas des femmes- je l'ai utilisé contre elle. La seule personne qui a réussi à me faire me sentir bien alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre. La seule personne qui m'a regardé avec sollicitude, semblant ne rien attendre de moi. Je l'ai fait souffrir, et ça je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Il ne faut plus que je l'approche. Elle fait remontée des choses en moi que je ne suis pas prêt à accepter. Que je ne serais jamais prêt à accepter. Comment vas t-elle ? A-t-elle eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Quatre doit être avec elle. Un élan de jalousie à cette pensée me traverse le cœur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de balancer une nouvelle fois mon poing contre le mur. Un cri de rage passe la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je l'imagine avec un autre. Tout mais pas ça. Elle est à moi, et seulement à moi. Alors oui peut être qu'on n'est pas ensemble et qu'on ne le sera jamais mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec un autre. Je préfère la voir seule et malheureuse qu'en couple avec un autre. Putain je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Un putain d'égoïste. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Je sais que je vais la faire souffrir. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions de rester loin d'elle, je sais que ça ne dura pas. Tout comme je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Je ne suis fait pour personne. Je suis un solitaire et c'est très bien comme ça. Elle me rend faible. Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre. A-t-elle mal ? Vas t-elle garder une marque ? Putain, ces questions me rendent fou. Il y a une guerre dehors, qui menace d'exploser à tout moment, et moi leader des audacieux, je suis la à me prendre la tête pour une gamine de seize ans alors que j'en ai vingt deux. C'est encore une enfant. Putain, j'ai baisé une enfant. Je perds vraiment la tête. Enfin une enfant, quand on voit son corps et l'ardeur à laquelle elle a répondu à mes caresses, je dirais plutôt que c'est une femme. Enfin, je m'égare. Il ne faut plus que je pense à elle. C'est terminé. Dans un premier temps, il va falloir que j'évite au maximum de la croiser. C'est mieux. Pour moi, pour elle, pour nous. Mais il n'y a pas de nous. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? » me demande Quatre, que je n'ai pas entendu arriver.

« Dégages. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment la » lui répondis-je agressif.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ? M'étrangler comme tu l'as fait avec Megan ? » Me nargue t-il.

« Ta gueule » lui hurle-je dessus en le poussant violemment en arrière.

« Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? Te défouler ? Mais vas-y je t'en prie. Ou peut être que tu préfères t'attaquer à plus faible que toi espèce de lâche » répond Quatre sur le même ton.

Et la je vois rouge. Définitivement. Je ne suis pas lâche. Alors s'en plus réfléchir, sans même songer que c'est mon ami qui se trouve en face de moi, je me jette sur lui et commence à le rouer de coups. Seulement voila, j'ai oublié que Quatre n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il me rend coups pour coups, y mettant peut être moins de rage que moi, mais tout autant de force. Très vite, nous roulons par terre, continuant à nous asséner des coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Ca dure une bonne dizaine de minutes, ou peut être plus, voir moins, mais je perds la notion du temps. A un moment, je ne sais pas comment, je parviens à me relever mais je suis très vite stoppé par un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre qui me coupe la respiration.

« Tu veux qu'on continue ou t'es calmé ? » me demande Quatre complètement essoufflé.

Je me jette à nouveau sur lui, le ceinturant à la taille et nous tombons ensemble au sol. Il parvient à se mettre sur moi, et me colle une droite qui m'explose l'arcade sourcilière. J'évite le prochain coup qu'il s'apprête à me donner et riposte par un coup dans la mâchoire. Il me lâche et je ne perds pas de temps à me relever. Nous nous faisons de nouveau face, essayant d'anticiper le prochain coup de l'autre. Et soudain je réalise. C'est Quatre. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami même. Je constate au même moment que je n'ai plus de mal à le voir comme mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi nier alors que c'est tellement évidant aux yeux des autres ? Pourquoi nier alors que je passe tout mon temps libre avec lui ? Quatre semble s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus d'humeur revancharde car il abandonne sa garde et s'approche de moi.

« Ca va ? » me demande t-il soucieux. Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que je vais bien ? La réponse est définitivement non. Mais est-ce que je peux me permettre de le lui dire ? Je ne sais pas si je lui fais à ce point confiance.

« Tu veux en parler ? » continue t-il.

« Je l'ai étranglé ». Les mots passent la barrière de mes lèvres avant même que je ne puisse les retenir. Bien, j'ai ma réponse. Je lui fais apparemment assez confiance pour ça.

« Oui j'ai vu. Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Rien. Tout. Je ne sais pas. » M'embrouillais-je. « Elle me rend dingue. Un coup elle m'exaspère au plus haut point, et un autre je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la voir sourire. »

« Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle l'am… »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase si tu tiens à la vie » le coupais-je. Il rit. Super, je fais au moins rire quelqu'un.

« Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ? » lui demandais-je comme un enfant pitoyable.

« Ça je ne sais pas » me répond t-il d'un air grave. « Mais tu devrais plutôt te poser la question, que si elle le fait, recommenceras tu à merder ? »

Oui. La réponse est oui. Car je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être en couple. Car il se passe trop de choses pour que j'aie simplement le temps de l'être. Parce que je suis mauvais et qu'elle est pure. Car je suis une brute quand elle, elle est douce. Car je suis fier et orgueilleux alors qu'elle l'est aussi. Arriverais-je à mettre toutes mes tares de coté pour elle ? La réponse est non. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ai trop de démon pour pouvoir le faire. Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à tuer une faction entière. Une faction qui le mérite, une faction qui cherche à détruire notre système, certes mais également remplis d'innocent. Moi-même je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je suis un ancien érudit après tout. Seras t-elle capable de me regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Oh, bien sur, elle ne sera pas que je suis responsable, mais moi si. Pourrais-je le lui cacher quand bien même je ne suis pas un sincère ? Toutes ces questions me rendent fou, et je sens que je suis à deux doigts de perdre pied.

« Alors reste loin d'elle » me dit Quatre qui semble avoir compris le cheminement de mes pensées. Depuis quand me connait-il si bien ? Depuis quand l'ais-je laisser rentrer à ce point dans ma vie ? Peu importe au final. La question serait plutôt est-ce que je le regrette ? En le voyant là, devant moi, à me sourire, cherchant à me rassurer, à me faire croire que non je ne suis pas un monstre, je me dis que non, décidément je ne le regrette pas.

oooooooo

 **POV Megan**

« Megan ? Oh mon dieu Megan, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le cou ? » Me demande Johanna avec inquiétude.

Je la regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me dit. De quoi elle parle ? Je suis encore trop choquée par ce qu'il vient d'arriver que le sens des phrases ont du mal à parvenir à mon cerveau.

« Elle a raison, t'as le cou rouge, comme si on t'avait étranglé » renchérit Liam, lui aussi inquiet.

Quoi ? Merde. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il me laisserait une trace. Je remarque que plusieurs personnes à la table me dévisagent, et je cherche le regard de Tris paniqué.

« Rien. Laissez la tranquille. Rasseyez-vous et mangez. Elle vous expliquera plus tard si elle le souhaite, mais sinon ne lui posez pas de question » leur dit-elle d'un air sévère. Tiens je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient levés. Je remercie Tris du regard, et m'assoie, évitant du mieux que je peux la masse de regards fixés sur moi.

Le repas se fait en silence, personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Cette situation me pèse, moi une ancienne sincère quand je vois où m'ont menés mes mensonges. D'autant plus quand je vois l'inquiétude criante et sincère de leurs regards. Alors d'un geste, je leur fait comprendre que je leur dirais tout après. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et je fais confiance à Liam et Jo'. Bien sur, Tris et Quatre sont au courant mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je ne peux pas me confier à eux comme je le voudrais.

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de refouler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, quand je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. C'est Johanna. D'un signe de tête elle me fait signe de la suivre, et je ne suis que trop heureuse de cette diversion pour refuser. Liam nous rejoint bien vite dans le couleur, voulant certainement comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer s'il te plait ? » Me demande prudemment Johanna.

« Oui, mais pas ici » Leur dis-je prenant la direction du toit.

Sur le chemin, je croise Jimmy, qui est avec Uriah et autre, dont je ne connais pas le nom mais que je suppose être Zeke.

« Meg ? Meg tout vas bien ? » Me demande t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je vois son visage s'assombrir et ses poings se serrer.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » m'ordonne t-il de lui répondre.

« Euh, je … » bégayais-je en détournant les yeux. Erreur. Grossière erreur quand je vois l'étincelle de compréhension dans son regard, suivi d'un éclat de rage.

« Putain je vais le tuer » hurle t-il en se précipitant dans le couloir pour aller je ne sais ou.

« Jimmy attends » crie-je essayant de le retenir en vain.

« Que se passe t-il Megan ? De qui est-ce qu'il parle ? » Me demande Uriah.

« D'Eric, il parle d'Eric » soufflais-je anéanti.

Ces yeux s'écarquillent et après un bref échange avec son frère, ils se précipitent tous les deux à sa suite.

« OK, là il va vraiment falloir que tu nous expliques. Que vient faire Eric dans l'histoire ? » Me demande Liam d'un ton sans réplique.

« Tout. Il vient tout faire dans l'histoire » lui répondis-je gravement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je leur raconte tout, du premier baiser échangé, en passant par la soirée, la nuit, et son comportement d'il y a quelques minutes. Je vois leur visage passer par toute sorte d'expression. Incrédulité, incompréhension, gêne, rire, colère. A la fin de mon récit, je me sens mieux, libéré d'un poids. J'ai l'impression que maintenant que les choses sont dites je serais en sécurité. Et rien qu'à voir leur expression de maintenant, je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront plus seule avec lui. C'est peut-être lâche, indigne d'une audacieuse, mais je sais pertinemment que je ne me contrôle plus quand je suis en sa présence, et ça, il faut que ça cesse avant qu'il finisse par me détruire.

« Waouuuuuuh. Euh d'accord. Alors j'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais celle là je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

« Ouais, c'est clair. T'as fait fort quand même » rajoute Liam.

« Il est comment ? » demande Johanna.

« De quoi comment ? » répondis-je perdu

« Bah au lit ! Je suis sure que c'est une bête de sex… »

« Johanna ! Il a essayé de la _tuer_. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas la dedans ?! » S'exclame Liam, à présent furieux. Johanna a le bon gout de paraitre gêné.

« Oui, pardon Meg, je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Me demande t-elle soucieuse.

« Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. L'éviter dans un premier temps »

« Tu as raison. On sera là avec Jo', t'inquiètes ! »

« Merci Liam. Merci à vous deux de ne pas me juger ».

 **POV Eric**

Après m'être battu et avoir discuté avec Quatre, je décide d'aller dans mon bureau afin de m'occuper de la tonne de paperasse qui m'attend. Ce petit intermède m'a fait du bien. Les remords sont toujours là, cuisants mais je veux essayer de penser à autres choses pour le moment, incapable d'affronter les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Et quoi de mieux pour ça, que de m'occuper des affaires de la faction et de la guerre qui se prépare avec les sans factions ?

Quelques minutes seulement après que je me sois plongé dans un dossier particulièrement barbant, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, et avant même que je puisse me lever, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Espèce de pourriture, comment tu as pu lui faire ça » hurle Jimmy en déboulant dans mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jimmy » soupirais-je, peu enclin à reparler de l'incident.

« Megan ! Voila ce que je fais là » continue t-il

« Écoute moi bien Jimmy, ce qu'il se passe entre Megan et moi ne te regarde absolument pas » commençais-je à m'énerver.

« Si ! Ça me regarde à partir du moment où notre leader tente d'assassiner mon amie ! »

« Je n'ai pas tenté de l'assassiner. Je me suis légèrement emporté. Mais dis moi, tu as l'air de beaucoup _l'apprécier_ , cette amie pour oser venir me faire des reproches ».

« Là n'est pas la question. Ne t'approches plus d'elle ou je te jure que je te _tue_ » me dit-il tremblant. Décidément, les gens me craignent de moins en moins. Il va vraiment falloir que je remédie à ça.

« Me _tuer_ ?! Crois-tu vraiment parvenir à me tuer, moi ? » Lui dis-je le prenant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu peux te permettre de débarquer dans mon bureau, et me donner des ordres ? Hum ? Faut-il que je te rappelle ou est ta place ? » Lui demandais-je menaçant.

« Oh non pas la peine. On a bien compris que notre place a tous est au pied de notre très cher leader. C'est ça qui te fait bander ? Le pouvoir ? Que les gens se comportent comme de gentil toutou à tes pieds ? » Me répond-t-il provocateur.

« Fais attention à toi Jimmy. Tu es entrain d'atteindre la limite de ma patience. Par respect pour tes cousins, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te refaire le portrait » Lui crachais-je au visage, définitivement rageur maintenant.

« Alors c'est ça ? Dès que quelqu'un ne sera pas d'accord avec toi tu vas le frapper ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tenir une faction comme ça ? Par la peur ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que l'on va te respecter ? Quand tu maltraites des gamines, et que tu frappes tous les autres ? »

« Dégages Jimmy. Un conseil, barre toi maintenant » Lui répondis-je en le lâchant.

« Il est ou l'homme qui réconfortait le petit garçon que j'étais quand j'ai perdu ma mère ? Il est ou l'homme que j'idéalisais ? Mon modèle ? Celui que je respectais même plus que mon propre père ? » Me demande t-il d'une voix brisé. Ces mots, plus que tout autre me font l'effet d'un coup de massue. Car je me rappelle aussi de ce petit garçon qu'il était à onze ans, quand je venais de terminer mon initiation, et que je l'avais retrouvé derrière un escalier, en larmes, roulé en boule alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère. Je me rappelle encore la manière dont il s'était accroché à moi, cherchant un réconfort que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner. Pourtant, j'étais resté là avec lui, pendant des heures, sans parler, le maintenant contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Depuis ce jour là, nous avons passé de nombreux moments ensemble. Partout ou j'étais, il n'était jamais loin. Toujours derrière moi, à rechercher mon approbation, à tenter de me prouver sa valeur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si important. Enfin si, mais disons juste que je ne me l'étais jamais avoué. Encore plus que Quatre, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut se vanter d'avoir mon affection, c'est bien Jimmy. Ce petit garçon qui m'a touché en plein cœur, il y a cinq ans, et qui semble me vouer une admiration depuis. Admiration que je semble avoir définitivement perdu quand je croise son regard déçu.

« Jimmy, je … » essayais-je à court de mots.

« Non. Ne dis rien. Juste… juste ne dis rien ». Ces mots m'achèvent. Car je prends vraiment conscience d'à quel point j'ai merdé. Encore plus que tout à l'heure avec Quatre. Car j'ai déçu les trois personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Jimmy, Quatre … et Megan. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je suis mauvais et je détruis toutes les personnes autour de moi. D'abord mes parents, quand, trop dépassé par mes nombreuses bêtises, ils se sont séparés. Puis mes amis, qui se sont peu à peu détournés de moi, effrayant par ma violence et ma rage quotidienne. Maintenant Jimmy et Megan. Je suis nocif pour les gens qui m'entourent. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je refuse d'avoir des amis. Mais malgré toutes mes précautions, malgré mon comportement pourri et mes piques, je les ai quand même laissé prendre une place importante dans ma vie. Et maintenant je le regrette. Car une fois encore, je sens qu'on va m'abandonner. C'est pour ça que je me protège. Pour ne pas sentir de nouveau cet élancement dans mon cœur. Pour ne pas encore une fois, voir la déception dans les yeux des gens qui me regarde.

Alors que je relève la tête, je vois que Jimmy est parti. Soufflant un bon coup, je décide de me remettre à mon travail, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte et je soupire, las, invitant la personne à entrer.

« Le sérum est prêt. Ils nous livreront fin de semaine prochaine » attaque d'emblée Max à peine avoir posé un pied dans la pièce.

« OK ». C'est le cadet de mes soucis à cet instant.

« Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on l'injecte, comme on l'a prévu, le soir des dernières éliminations. As-tu une idée de comment le présenter aux anciens ? » Me demande t-il.

« On leur dira que c'est un nouveau moyen de les protéger. Qu'avec la guerre qui se prépare avec les sans factions, on doit prendre toutes les mesures possible pour assurer leur sécurité. »

« D'accord. Et une fois la simulation passée ? Jeanine veut faire porter le chapeau aux divergents et sans factions mais on n'a pas parlé de comment faire ».

« C'est simple. On dira qu'on a une taupe qui a échangé les sérums ».

« Brillant » me dit-il. On est un ancien érudit ou on le l'est pas.

« Tu voulais me parler d'autres choses ? »

« Non, c'est bon ».

« Très bien. Tu peux partir alors » le congédias-je. Je ne manque pas son regard noir, mais je m'en branle totalement. J'ai autre chose à faire que de ménager la susceptibilité de notre ancien leader.

ooooooooooooo

Plusieurs heures passent, quand Quatre débarque dans mon bureau afin de me prévenir que les premiers combats vont commencer. Je sens mes intestins se serrer à l'idée de voir Megan, moi qui voulais l'éviter...

Alors que nous arrivons près de la salle d'entrainement, Quatre me dit :

« Essaie de ne pas lui parler ni de te moquer d'elle si elle perd »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » lui dis-je choqué.

« Pour toi » répond y-il simplement. « Bon les novices, on va démarrer les premiers combats. Les duos sont affichés sur le tableau ».

Marc / Uriah

Patrick/Liam

Raph/Sébastien

Megan/Meryl

Johanna/Lucie

Sarah/Julia

Paul/Nicolas

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, étant au nombre de treize, Uriah a accepté de combattre l'un d'entre vous. Afin que se soit le plus équitable possible, Uriah combattra Max. On commence par la fin. Paul, Nicolas en selle » continue t-il.

Nicolas et Paul combattent. Nicolas est clairement en dessous de Paul, et il ne faut que cinq minutes à ce dernier pour terminer le combat.

« Allez on se bouge ! Vous vous êtes crus sur une aire de jeux ou quoi ? Les prochains combats ont intérêt à être meilleur si vous ne voulez pas tous dégagez » criais-je.

Viens la petite altruiste et l'autre conne qui avait blessé Megan. Je sens que ça va être un vrai massacre. Et en effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, la pète sec est au sol, sonnée, et incapable de reprendre le combat. Aucun doute, elle va dégager celle la.

Le combat de Johanna et Lucie est meilleure malgré qu'elles ne soient pas très fortes. Elles font preuve de ruse, surtout Johanna et au fur et à mesure, je vois la copine de Megan gagner en agressivité. Bien, bon point pour elle. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par mettre Lucie KO remportant son combat. Je vois Megan sauter dans les bras de son amie, et la féliciter chaudement. Je croise son regard et je la vois détourner immédiatement les yeux. Mon cœur se serre.

Quatre annonce le début du combat entre Megan et Meryl. Je reporte alors toute mon attention sur les filles, croisant les doigts pour que Megan remporte le duel. Meryl a une forte carrure, et plus de force que Megan. Il va donc falloir qu'elle soit rapide et ingénieuse.

Alors même que le duel vient de commencer, Meryl prend un violent coup au ventre, et je dois m'empêcher d'intervenir. Heureusement, je vois Megan réattaquer directement, parvenant à lui décrocher une droite en plein sur la mâchoire. Bien, c'est bien, continue comme ça. Profitant du fait que Meryl soit légèrement sonnée, elle lui balance un coup de pied dans le ventre, et lui fait un croche pattes pour la mettre au sol. Mais Meryl, parvient à lui attraper les jambes, et se retrouve au dessus d'elle, lui balançant son poing à la figure.

« Ne bouge pas » me retiens Quatre, la main sur mon bras alors que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fait un pas.

Le regardant, je le vois sourire fièrement, ce qui me force à détourner les yeux sur le combat. Megan a maintenant les jambes serrées sur Meryl, lui faisant une jolie prise de Krav-maga et je vois cette dernière battre inutilement des bras. Au bout d'un moment, par une pirouette, Megan se retrouve sur Meryl et lui assène une droite, la mettant KO.

« Megan, vainqueur par KO » déclare Quatre. Je retrouve mon souffle, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir retenu et avance vers elle pour la féliciter.

« Ne me touche pas » siffle t-elle se dégageant de ma main.

« Megan, je … » murmurais-je apercevant les traces rouges sur son cou.

« Ta gueule » chuchote t-elle alors qu'un autre combat vient de démarrer. Me lançant un regard noir, elle se rapproche de ses amis et détourne la tête. Ça fait mal. Putain que ça fait mal. Je vacille sur mes jambes et perd totalement le fil des combats, trop occupés par les nombreux remords qui m'assaillent. Finalement c'est pour le mieux. Si elle me déteste, elle ne s'approchera plus de moi et je pourrais de nouveau me concentrer pleinement sur ma fonction. Pourtant, ça ne me soulage pas. Au contraire. Car pour la première fois depuis que je suis là, être leader ne m'intéresse plus. Surtout si c'est pour perdre la seule fille qui ait compté pour moi.

ooooooooooooo

 **POV Megan**

Les combats sont terminés. Je suis épuisée. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Revoir Eric, si tôt après la scène de ce matin m'a bouleversé. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant j'étais désemparée, perdue, le revoir m'a mise dans une colère noir. Il m'a frappé. Enfin étranglé. Putain de merde, il a osé poser les mains sur moi. Comment as t'il pu ? C'est un malade. Un grand malade mental. Et franchement, qui veut d'un psychopathe dans sa vie ? Moi apparemment, puisque mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite quand je le vois. Mais il ne faut pas que je craque. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. Car sincèrement, un homme qui s'en prend à une femme une fois, il recommencera n'est-ce pas ?

Décidant de me concentrer sur les combats plutôt que sur Eric, je vois Sarah se faire littéralement massacrer par Julia. Merde, il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution, sinon elle va partir. Johanna quand à elle gagner son combat, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras pour la féliciter.

Viens mon tour, et alors que je sens le regard d'Eric sur moi, une nouvelle détermination m'habite. Je dois gagner. Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas une petite fille faible, et que s'il veut s'en prendre à moi, il a du souci à se faire.

Je gagne mon duel, un peu difficilement mais je le gagner quand même. L'euphorie m'habite jusqu'à ce qu'Eric intervienne pour tout gâcher. Je sens à sa manière d'être qu'il veut me féliciter, et certainement s'excuser mais je ne veux pas entendre ses explications. Alors je rejoins mes amis, m'efforçant de ne plus poser un regard sur lui.

« Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Voici le nouveau classement » annonce Quatre

Liam

Marc

Patrick

Julia

Sébastien

Megan

Paul

Raph

Meryl

 _ **Johanna**_

 _ **Lucie**_

 _ **Nicolas**_

 _ **Sarah**_

J'ai gagné une place. Je suis vraiment fière de moi, bien que je sois toujours inquiète pour Johanna. Malgré sa victoire, elle est toujours en dessous de la ligne et ça m'inquiète. Pour Sarah aussi, bien que je commence à perdre espoir pour elle.

Quatre nous donne quartier libre et nous décidons d'aller prendre quelque chose à grignoter, affamé par les efforts que nous avons du fournir. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Jimmy et Blaise, souriant qui nous raconte leur journée.

« Jimmy est premier et moi deuxième. Il m'a mis une sacrée raclée » rit-il en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Jimmy. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne sais pas trop ou on est lui et moi. Amis ? Connaissance ? Inconnus ?

« Et vous comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as gagné Megan ? » Demande Jimmy, me regardant avec un grand sourire. Mon cœur se réchauffe, à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir perdu et nous commençons à parler joyeusement de notre journée. Les garçons rassurent Johanna, lui disant que la dernière épreuve peut apparemment changer beaucoup de choses. Ils nous proposent ensuite de les rejoindre pour une nouvelle soirée, et nous acquiesçons tous, bien que nous soyons fatigués.

Alors que l'on se prépare dans la chambre avec Johanna – Sarah ayant décidé de ne pas venir – elle me questionne sur Eric.

« Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire si tu le croise ce soir ? »

« L'ignorer. De toute manière, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, donc je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à m'approcher » répondis-je.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sure. Il n'a pas cessé de te regarder de toute l'après midi » m'informe t-elle.

« Ah bon ? » lui dis-je, ressentant un nouvel espoir que je m'empresse d'étouffer, « peu importe de toute manière. Il n'y aura plus rien entre nous, pas après son comportement » conclus-je la discussion.

oooooooo

Alors que nous sommes tous réunis dans la fosse, comme la dernière fois, je décide de ne pas boire. Johanna non plus ne boit pas, trop inquiète à l'idée de devoir quitter la faction. Nous passons un bon moment et j'oublis tout mes soucis, entouré de mes amis. Je ne pense pas à Eric, ou presque pas, et cette situation me convient très bien.

A un moment de la soirée, Jimmy vient me parler et nous décidons de nous isoler un peu.

« Ecoute Meg, je voulais te parler. Voila, j'ai bien compris que tu ne ressentais pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi, mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous puissions être amis, sans qu'il y ait une gêne entre nous » me dit-il timidement.

« Merci Jimmy. Tu m'attires, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir une quelconque relation avec toi. Je ne sais pas non plus si je serais prête un jour » lui dis-je ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Alors amis ? » me demande t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Amis ». On se fait un tchèque et nous partons rejoindre les autres, souriants. Souriants jusqu'à ce que l'on croise Eric, dans les bras d'une grande blonde entrain de lui faire du bouche à bouche. La morsure de la jalousie me prend par surprise, et je retiens mes larmes, ne voulant pas m'humilier devant lui une nouvelle fois. Je sens le regard de Jimmy sur moi, mais je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer et je continue ma route, regardant droit devant moi.

J'ai le cœur qui bat laborieusement mais j'essaie de donner le change devant les autres. Ne se rendant compte de rien, puisqu'ils n'ont pas assisté à la scène, ils s'empressent de nous amener sur la piste de danse, ou j'essaie de me changer les idées. Difficile quand je vois Eric et sa blonde, qui ont pris place à la table de Quatre, Tris et d'autres non loin de là ou je me trouve. Tris me fait un petit sourire rassurant, et je la remercie du regard.

« Alors la sincère, pas trop peiné d'avoir été si vite remplacé ? » me demande une voix dans mon dos. Peter. J'aurais du me douter que c'était lui.

« Je t'emmerde Peter. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir non ? » Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

« Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? » continue t-il alors que je croise le regard d'Eric. Celui-ci me regarde, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, alors qu'il retourne embrasser sa blonde. La rage me submerge alors que Peter continue de me parler comme si de rien était.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, se serait avec plaisir » me dit-il à l'oreille. Et alors qu'Eric me regarde une nouvelle fois, une étincelle de colère en voyant notre soudaine proximité à Peter et moi, je décide de me venger. Je sais que ce n'est pas très intelligent, que c'est Peter, et que ça va certainement m'apporter des ennuis, mais je suis tellement en colère que je ne réfléchis pas. Je lance un grand sourire à Eric et me retourne collant directement ma bouche contre celle de Peter. Si celui-ci semble surpris, il n'en montre rien et répond brutalement à mon baiser. Alors que ceux d'Eric me font tourner la tête, ceux de Peter me dégoutent. Très vite, je tente de rompre le baiser, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, mais il ne semble pas être d'accord. Je me sens reculée, alors que ces mains sont accrochés et à moi, et je commence à légèrement paniquer. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous bordel. Dans quelle merde me suis-je mise ? Je sens mon corps rencontrer brutalement le mur, et je tente de nouveau de m'écarter.

« Bouge pas salope, ça finira quand moi je l'aurais décidé » dit-il contre mes lèvres. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi, et je sens la colère me monter. Je lui décroche un violent coup de genou dans les parties intimes, le faisant se cambrer en avant alors que je lui hurle au visage.

« Ne me touche pas sale pervers ».

« Petite salope, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus pour emmerder l'autre connard. Alors maintenant assume. Car crois moi, je vais te baiser, exactement de la même manière que lui l'a fait » rugit-il en m'agrippant par les cheveux et en me balançant une gifle au visage. Alors que ma tête rencontre durement le mur derrière moi et que je le vois de nouveau armé son poing, une masse sombre s'abat sur lui et le plaque contre le mur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré je t'interdis de poser la main sur elle » crie une voix bien connu.

« Attends Eric, laisse moi t'expliquer » supplie Peter, beaucoup moins sur de lui maintenant.

« Je vais te _tuer_ » réplique Eric, lui balançant coup de poing sur coup de poing au visage. Bien vite, le visage de Peter se teinte de rouge et affolée, je tente de retenir Eric.

« Arrête Eric, je t'en supplie. Mais arrête tu vas le _tuer_ » crias-je.

Malgré mes maigres tentatives pour le stopper, il continue inlassablement. Je cherche autour de moi un regard, afin que quelqu'un intervienne, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je vois Quatre, Tris, Zeke et Uriah débarqués. Sans s'embarrasser de mots, ils ceinturent Eric pour le mener loin du corps de Peter.

« Amène-le à l'infirmerie » crie Quatre à Tris.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande Tris.

« Oui » bégayais-je alors qu'elle soutient Peter pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Zeke, Uriah, laissez nous seul s'il vous plait » demande Quatre à ses amis.

« Lâche-moi bordel » rugit Eric. Quatre accède à sa demande et Eric se précipite sur moi.

« Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? » Me demande t-il inquiet.

«Non ... Non»

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de l'embrasser ? T'es malade ou quoi » m'hurle t-il au visage. La colère me monte à ses paroles, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il continue, « T'es fière de toi ? Il aurait pu te violer bordel ! Tu voulais me rendre jaloux c'est ça ? T'es complètement inconsciente ma pauvre. Il aurait pu te faire mal, merde ! Il aurait pu te … »

« Me faire aussi mal que toi ? » le coupais-je durement. Je vois son visage devenir blanc, et je continue, impitoyable.

« Il aurait pu me baiser comme toi tu l'as fait pour ensuite me rabaisser plus bas que terre ? Il aurait pu me frapper, comme toi tu l'as fait quand tu as tenté de m'étrangler ? Il aurait pu se jouer de moi comme toi tu l'as fait, pour ensuite aller dans les bras d'une autre ? Alors même que la veille on avait fait l'amour ensemble et que le matin tu as tenté de me tuer ? Hein. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il aurait pu faire QUE TOI TU N'ES PAS FAIT ? » Lui crachais-je au visage, des larmes dévalant mes joues.

« Megan, je t'en prie, écoute moi s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliqu… »

« Te laisser t'excuser ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu me baises de nouveau pour ensuite me jeter ? Non Eric. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je t'ai fait confiance et toi tu as, tu, tu … » soufflais-je, ma voix se brisant sur la fin.

Je remarque qu'il tente une nouvelle approche, à travers mes larmes, mais il est bien vite coupé par Quatre.

« Tu devrais y aller Eric. Pars, je te rejoins après » Lui dit-il. Alors qu'il me regarde une dernière fois, les épaules basses, je le vois fermer les yeux, abattus et faire ce que Quatre lui a demandé.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » me demande Quatre d'une voix douce.

« Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Merci. Vraiment » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire piteux.

« Écoute, si tu as besoin ou envie de parler, notre porte t'est ouverte à Tris et moi ».

« Merci » lui répondis-je reconnaissante.

oooooooooooooo

Une semaine a passé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je n'ai pas revue Eric depuis, et je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulagée ou peinée. J'ai recroisé Peter une fois, mais il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard, ce qui m'a rassuré.

On a de nouveau eu des combats, et j'ai gagné celui contre Paul et Julia. Quel bon souvenir de voir son visage se décomposer au moment ou elle a compris qu'elle allait perdre. On s'est beaucoup entrainé en dehors des cours avec Liam et Johanna, parfois avec l'aide de certains audacieux, ce qui nous a permis de bien progresser. Maintenant, Johanna est repassé au dessus de la ligne, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour Sarah, Lucie, Nicolas et maintenant Paul.

Ce soir va avoir lieu la dernière phase de la première étape. J'ai hâte de savoir si je vais accéder à la prochaine, bien que mon classement actuel y soit favorable.

Ce soir je vais revoir Eric. Apparemment, c'est lui et Quatre qui vont s'occuper de nous faire passer la dernière épreuve. J'ai l'estomac noué à cette idée mais je veux être forte.

Alors que nous montons dans le train, pour nous y rendre, je sens Eric me jeter de fréquents regards. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas le regarder moi aussi, mais les regards complices de Johanna et Liam m'y aide beaucoup.

Je me retrouve dans l'équipe de Quatre avec Johanna, pendant que Liam est dans celle d'Eric. Il ne m'a pas choisi. Tant mieux.

Le but de cette épreuve est de s'emparer du drapeau avant l'équipe adverse. Nous définissons rapidement une stratégie et le jeu commence. Etant bonne au tir et aux camouflages, je me retrouve en première ligne alors que l'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines. On a repérer leur drapeau et tentons maintenant de mettre la main dessus. Paul se fait tirer dessus, alors que je roule par terre pour m'abriter derrière un arbre. J'aperçois Eric au loin, occupé à tirer en rafale sur Quatre, et je sens un sourire prendre possession de mes lèvres. Il ne fait pas attention à moi. Alors, doucement, en rampant je m'approche de lui, et au moment ou son regard croise le mien, lui tire dessus en plein dans le ventre. Il s'écroule par terre, en poussant un hurlement, alors que j'entends au loin, le cri de joie de Johanna.

On a gagné. On a _gagné_. Alors je me mets moi aussi à crier de joie, courant vers Johanna pour lui sauter dans les bras. Quatre vient nous féliciter, alors que les perdants poussent de véritables soupirs rageurs. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je vois Eric s'approcher de moi souriant lui aussi. Des papillons prennent doucement possession de mon ventre, alors que je croise son regard fier. Apparemment il n'est pas énervé d'avoir perdu. Dommage, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il le serait.

« Joli coup » me dit-il.

« Merci » Lui répondis-je le regard brillant.

« Je pense que je l'avais bien mérité » susurre t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Je suis fier de toi » me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Et la, alors que je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'y vois apparaitre pour la première fois des sentiments qui me réchauffe le cœur.

oooooooooooooooo

 **Et voila, voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut. Je n'ai pas totalement décrit la dernière épreuve, car je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire aussi bien que je le voulais, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que ça n'a pas trop manqué.**

 **Bisous, bisous et n'oubliez pas, review :)**


End file.
